LOST
by Oreata
Summary: The Glee kids are in a plane crash on their way home from a competition. This is their journey home. Finchel. Broadening to other couples as well.
1. Leaving on a Jet Plane

Hey everybody! So, this is my first Glee fanfiction…I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee…

Chapter 1.

Finn let out a sigh as the credits to "Cool Running's" began to roll across the tiny airplane TV screen in front of him. He had never been good at sitting for long periods of time and could feel himself starting to grow restless. They were only seven hours into the fourteen hour flight from Sydney, Australia to Los Angeles. From there they would catch a connecting flight back to Lima, Ohio. As Finn listened to the closing music to the movie he couldn't help but relate to the Jamaican Bobsledders. Their story was inspiring! One of amazing success and defeat.

It had been an amazing year for Glee. Winning sectionals had been a breeze and from there they went on to the Nationals in New York. It had definitely been more of a challenge but once again they came out on top. After that Mr. Shue had somehow managed to get them into an International Glee competition which took place in Sydney, Australia. Finn would be the first to admit that they weren't quite ready to compete at such a level. Rachel had taken the loss harder than any of them, but she still had hopes of coming back to compete next year.

Finn rubbed circles on her shoulder gently as he looked down at her sleeping form. Most girls chose to rest on their boyfriends' shoulders but their height difference made it next to impossible unless he slouched. About two hours ago Rachel had lifted the seat divider in between them and lay across his lap to sleep. He didn't mind at all but his legs were starting to hurt from the lack of movement. Subconsciously he held his breath as he shifted his body – as little as possible to prevent him from waking her.

"Are we there yet?" A sleepy voice said. Finn sighed.

"No. Sorry for waking you."

"It's okay." Rachel replied sitting up and placing a quick peck on his cheek. "How much longer?"

"About seven hours still." Rachel let out a groan of irritation. She had never been a very good flier and was hoping to sleep through more of it. Finn looked guiltily at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it – besides it looks like its lunch time so your timing couldn't have been more perfect."

At the thought of food Finn perked up in excitement. He turned to see a young flight attendant with brown hair pushing a food cart full of the orders they had made earlier that day. The flight attendant, Cindy, stopped at their row and passed them their food. Finn eagerly dug into his burger and fries, barely stopping to chew. Rachel chuckled, at first she had found his eating habits unbearable to watch but it had become something she found amusing.

"Slow down!" She began, "How can you even taste it if you eat it that quickly?"

"It's airplane food…its better if you don't taste it." Finn told her through a mouthful of fries. She grinned at him as she began to poke a piece of lettuce from her salad. Being a vegan had proven to be quite difficult while they were in Sydney, and eating while flying was even worse. She just hoped that this would fill her up until they got home. The two started to eat in silence, occasionally looking over at one another. Rachel loved that they could be completely comfortable with each other when neither of them said anything. She smiled at him between mouthfuls and reached over to squeeze his knee affectionately.

"You know…if it hadn't been for glee we would have never really met." Rachel told him somewhat sombrely as she reached to pick up her glass of water. Finn was about to reply when the plane through a sudden jolt of turbulence and sent Rachel's water flying all over her. Finn immediately handed her a napkin which she took gratefully.

"I think I'm going to go to the bathroom and clean up properly." She wrinkled her nose at him after checking to make sure the "Seatbelts On" signal hadn't appeared.

"Alright. Hurry back!" He said as she squeezed passed him. Rachel made a face at the rest of the glee kids as she walked past them, showing them her soaked sweater. Hurriedly she made her way into the tiny airplane bathroom. As she reached for a wad of paper towel to dry her shirt with she couldn't help but wonder how people any larger than her fit into these things. Even she felt cramped in here. After drying her shirt off she turned her attention to her hair, which had become quite rumpled from sleeping on Finn's lap. As she reached to smooth out a kink in her hair the plane gave another jolt, this one more severe than the last. She had expected it to stop as quickly as it started, but it didn't. A sudden rush of panic flushed over her as she tried to get back to her seat and Finn as quickly as possible. The sudden decline of the plane made it nearly impossible for her to move.

Finn looked back towards the direction of the bathroom nervously as the plane shook violently. Desperate for any sign of Rachel, he didn't even notice when the yellow oxygen masks dropped in front of him.

"Finn!" Mr. Shuster yelled, noticing that his student hadn't made any effort to protect himself from the lack of oxygen in the air. Finn shook his head at his teacher.

"I have to get Rachel." To Finn it was as simple as that, so he undid his seatbelt and started to move towards the back. The plane started to shake even more violently and a loud crack rippled though the air as the back end of the plane disappeared from his line of sight. Finn felt his body being pulled towards the open air, and the last thing he remembered was Mr. Shuster and Puck reaching out simultaneously to hold on to him. Then everything went black.

A/N: So, back in the day I was a huge LOST fan, and I am considering using some of the characters from the show but they will in no way become a focus or main characters. Nor will you need to have watched the show in order to understand this – but you may recognize some characters.


	2. Keep Holding On

Hello everybody. Thank you to all who reviewed chapter one, please keep it coming. I would like to reply to your reviews but I haven't quite figured out how to do that…so if I am not following proper etiquette…well I apologize. I will try to figure it out on the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Glee or Lost.

Chapter 2.

Finn lay on the ground, eyes closed, dimly becoming aware of his surroundings. Slowly he opened his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows together as the sun blazed directly into his eyes. Massaging his temples with his fingers he sat up in the sand, barely able to process what was going on around him. People all around him were screaming in terror amongst the debris from the plane. There was a pillar of thick black smoke coming up from the engine which had landed in the middle of the beach they had been fortunate enough to land upon. There was something warm trickling down his cheek, so he reached up to wipe it away. Gulping nervously he looked at his hand to see what it was. Blood.

"Finn!" A voice said, seemingly from afar. Finn looked to where the voice was coming from. It was Mr. Shuster. The teacher knelt in front of him, his clothes and face covered in ash. "Are you alright?"

Finn nodded, beginning to come out of his trance slowly. "Yes it's just a scratch." Even he was amazed that was all that seemed wrong with him at the moment. He had no doubt that by tomorrow his muscles would be sore and his bones bruised from the fall they had all experienced. Mr. Shue was starting to speak again, but he wasn't listening. Instead he was scanning the scene before him for her. Matt and Mike were hoisting Artie back into his wheelchair, despite his vocal protests that he could do it on his own. Tina was telling Artie to shush and "Just let them help Artie!" Then his eyes gazed over to Brittany and Santana who were looking each other over for injuries. He couldn't help but notice that their looks at each other were a little more than friendly. Suddenly his attention was diverted by a loud voice.

"My God! Can you believe that actually just happened?" Mercedes was talking to Kurt, who was looking down at his apparel seemingly more devastated about that than the crash.

"This was a brand new Marc Jacobs Collection. This ash is never going to come out."

"That's what you're worried about Kurt? Seriously, sometimes I wonder about you man. Do you not remember what just happened?" Mercedes replied looking at him absolutely exasperated. Just past them stood Puck, who was trying desperately to calm Quinn who looked to be having a major melt down. Puck was doing the best he could to comfort her but looked dangerously close to tears himself, despite his typical bad ass image. Sam was looking over at them, jealousy evident in his gaze. Finn jogged over to them quickly and as he got closer he realised the state Quinn's arm was in. Her wrist was bent in a position that it most definitely should not be in, bone piercing through the skin. Finn gasped, willing himself not to vomit at the sight of it. All of a sudden he felt that Quinn's tears were an understatement. If something like that had happened to Rachel he could only imagine what her reaction would be. Rachel. His nerves jolted at the thought of where she was and what state she could be in.

"Have you guys seen Rachel?" He asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable that he wasn't acknowledging Quinn's injury. Quinn looked at him through tear felt eyes and shook her head no. Shit. Panic was starting to overcome him and he took off down the beach in a run, eyes moving manically in every direction. He ran amongst the rest of the passenger's taking note of a man in a suit who was running from person to person checking them over for injuries. He made a mental not to get him to come and look at Quinn later. Before he even knew what was happening he found himself bellowing her name loudly as he weaved through the piles of metal and the relinquishing flames. She wasn't anywhere to be found.

Four hours later:

Finn sat on the beach staring out the horizons sunset. He hadn't uttered a word to anyone in hours. Instead he chose to sit by his lonesome and worry about Rachel. After looking for her for hours Mr. Shue had made him stop, on account that it was getting dark and he couldn't afford to loose another student. He had promised that they would talk to some of the other survivors and send out a search team in the morning. Finn hadn't been happy about this, but agreed because he knew it would be no help if he got lost in the jungle himself.

Numerous signal fires had been set, in hopes of helping search and rescue find them. The man in the suit that Finn had seen helping others earlier had come by to see if they were alright. He introduced himself to them as Jack Shepard. He was a doctor and he had set and splint Quinn's arm. Now if only he could do something to help alleviate his worry.

Just as the last bit of sun disappeared behind the horizon he felt someone approach him from behind.

"Hey man, Mr. Shue wants to talk to us. All of us." Puck stated before Finn could tell him to buzz off. Finn stood up and turned to face his friend.

"No, not all of us." Finn responded bitterly. Despite his response he started to walk towards where the rest of the class was sitting around a fire they had built.

"Hey, buck up man – she's going to be okay." Puck told him clapping him on the shoulder as they walked. Mr. Shuster stood up as he saw them approaching. The boys sat down giving the floor to their teacher.

"Alright guys," Mr. Shue began clasping his hands together nervously. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say to them, but as he looked around at their expectant faces he knew he had to say something. "Look, I never expected to be in this situation anymore than any of you, and I'll be the first to admit that I'm not sure how to handle it. I know were all scared, but if you guy can remember to stick together I know we will get through this." He looked around at his glee kids, thinking back on the journey they had been on together. "We're a family now more than ever. So until we get rescued, buddy system please. Never go anywhere alone. Don't wander through the jungle. If you are going to go somewhere, please tell me first." He paused, deciding to bring up the topic that he knew was pressing on everybody's minds. "As for Rachel…we're going to send a search party out for her in the morning. No – you may not go with them. I need you guys to stay put. Please don't go out looking for her." With his last statement he looked directly at Finn who reluctantly nodded in defeat. "Now, I want you guys to try and get some sleep…please. We might have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

A few mumbles of protest filled the air, but Will walked away leaving it at that. Finn curled up in the sand, staring into the fire. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to get any sleep tonight.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Next up we see Rachel. Also, if anyone is interested in being my Beta, please let me know.


	3. I'm Alive

Hey everybody! Thank you all so much for your support in the last two chapters! I love you guys!

Chapter 3.

Rachel Berry lay on the ground willing herself to breathe deeply in attempt to bring on a state of calmness. Her deep brown eyes scanned the tree branches above her as she became increasingly aware of the twigs and rocks jarring into her back. She wasn't sure how long she'd been laying there for, or when she would finally be able to move. There was a splitting pain that seemed to move across her forehead, and was only getting worse despite her efforts to massage it away. Rachel had always prided herself on being prepared for every type of situation, but this was one situation that she never thought she'd be in and therefore she had no plan for survival. Biting her lip, she used her arms lift herself into a sitting position. A gasp filled the air as she was suddenly aware of the pain in her left side. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall freely, because she knew if she let them she wouldn't be able to stop. Nervously Rachel looked at the ground that her body had previous occupied. There was a small pool of blood lying there. Every muscle in her body seemed to tense up as she reached around to her left side to see if the long gash in her back was still bleeding. It was. Anxiously she wiped the fresh blood on her jeans, because really, where else was she going to put it? For the first time since they left Australia Rachel was glad that Finn had convinced her to wear pants instead of her usual attire, which typically consisted of a short skirt and knee socks.

FLASHBACK:

It was the night before their flight back to Ohio. Only hours ago they had been on stage singing and dancing their hearts out. Only hours ago they had lost the finals in the competition. Despite their loss everyone had gone down to the restaurant in the hotel for one last final celebration before they returned home. Rachel however decided that she wanted to finish her packing tonight so she wouldn't have to do it in the morning. Finn had opted to stay upstairs with her instead of joining the rest of the glee club. Currently he was sitting on one of the two double beds in the room, watching as Rachel carefully folded her clothes and placed them into her suitcase.

"I mean, I just don't understand why they won." She was saying for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Did you see their choreography? It was absolutely deplorable. Also, their lead vocalist, Alex, was flat – making their harmonies completely obscure. If the judges had any real musical talent they would have been able to see what an atrocity they really were." Finn wasn't so sure, but he went along with it anyways.

"Uh huh." He mumbled, knowing she was just trying to make herself feel better. Finn furrowed his brow together as she zipped her suitcase shut, leaving a blue skirt and a white sweater with a kitten on it out for tomorrow.

"What?" She asked, seeing the look one his face.

"You're going to wear that on a 14 hours flight?" She winced, knowing what was coming. On the way there she had worn a skirt as well, and complained for the entire flight that the seat was itchy. "I'm not going to listen to complain about, and I quote "The astonishing lack of care put into manufacturing these seats." I'll sit with someone else." He threatened gently.

"Fine." She relinquished, reopening her suitcase and replacing her previous outfit with jeans, a t-shirt and a cardigan. With a sigh she zipped her suitcase shut again and moved to lift it off the bed, but Finn beat her to it.

"Where do you want it?" He said smiling chivalrously.

"Over there. Thank you." She told him as she made herself comfortable by taking a seat on the bed. Finn nodded, walking the bag over to the dresser on the other side of the room. He looked back over at Rachel who was looking down at her hands which she had placed into her lap. She had been doing a good job of pretending she was ok after loosing the competition, but he knew better. Silently he walked back to her and took a seat beside her.

"There will be other competitions, Rach." Finn reminded her, placing a kiss on her temple.

"I know, but we came so far this time. I'm just being silly." She said, looking up at him. He smiled at her. Over the past few weeks they hadn't had much one on one time, and he was thoroughly enjoying having her to herself, despite her moping. Apparently she was missing it too, because the next thing he knew she was kissing him. Hard. Obviously he wasn't complaining. Finn wrapped his arm around her waist, his other hand going into her hair. Rachel let out a slight moan when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening their kiss. Before he knew what was happening Rachel had readjusted them and pushed him onto his back.

"I love you." She mumbled through placing kisses on his neck. Finn closed his eyes as she swung her leg over his hips and moved her lips back to his. This time it was his turn to let out a sigh as she pushed her hips against his. Rachel lowered herself onto him, allowing there bodies to touch completely. Finn's hands roamed the length of her body, enjoying the skin that had become exposed from her shirt riding up. He was about to lift her shirt a bit higher when the door to the room opened. The two stopped abruptly, but didn't move away from each other.

"Mr. Schuester sent me to check on you guys." Quinn said, looking at them unimpressed as she fiddled with her cross necklace. She was going to have to sleep there tonight. "Gee I wonder why."

"Please, we are two mature young adults in a committed relationship. It's none of his business what we are doing in here." Rachel stated matter-of-factly as she straightened out her shirt. Finn looked over at Rachel and raised his eyebrow; he really doubted his maturity level.

"Right. Well, you guys should come down anyways. It is our last night after all." Quinn pointed out.

"Alright, alright." Finn said as Rachel climbed off of him. "Let's go."

END FLASHBACK

Rachel frowned as she took off her white cardigan. All of a sudden it didn't matter that it had been a gift from her Dads – she needed something to help stop her back from bleeding. She tried to ignore the exhaustion that was seeping in, just from the simple movement of twisting her sweater together and tying it around her waist. She paused, trying to decide if she should go look for her classmates or stay and wait for them to find her. For a brief second she allowed herself to think that they might not ok, but she pushed it from her mind just as quickly as it came. They had to be ok – he had to be ok and as far as she was ok it wasn't an option for him not to be ok. The pounding in her head was getting increasingly worse, so much so that she was starting to feel nauseated.

She was pretty sure she had a concussion, and despite knowing that she needed to stay awake if that was the case she couldn't ignore that her limbs were weakening beneath her. Trying to decide if her sudden frailness was from her head injury or blood loss she sat down, allowing herself to rest on a fallen over tree. Nervously she swallowed, feeling a sudden dryness in her mouth and on her lips. She hoped someone would find her, and soon.

A/N: So, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed…I don't want to give an "up next" this time around, but come back and see!


	4. Endless Night

Hey everybody, sorry to keep you waiting an entire week for an update, but life happens. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Chapter 4.

It wasn't even light out, but his prediction of not being able to sleep had been correct. He had laid on the ground for hours, trying to will his brain away from the worry that plagued him – but it was hopeless. At the first sign of light he had left the group and gone for a walk down the beach. Shoving his hands into his pockets he kicked the sand angrily. If something had happened to Rachel he would never be able to forgive himself, and he didn't even know what for. Anxiously he ran his hands through his hair, looking out at the waves of the ocean which were tinted pink from the rising sun.

FLASHBACK:

Finn looked around the beach, surveying the scene before him. He could hardly believe that he and the rest of the Glee Club were at a beach in Sydney Australia. Mr. Schuester had decided that they needed a well deserved break from their rigorous rehearsal schedule for the competition two days later. Smiling to himself he waited for Rachel to immerge from the change room that all the girls had disappeared to about ten minutes ago. All the other girls had reappeared and were walking around, clad in their swimwear. He didn't even care to look at any of them. Where could she be? Just as he was contemplating asking Quinn to go make sure she was ok, he saw her. Finn couldn't help but smile at her swim attire. It was a black one-piece with gold stars scattered all over it. Despite that she was far more covered than the rest of the girls he couldn't help but marvel at how hot she looked. Rachel spotted him, flashing him her trademark smile. His heart flopped inside his chest; he didn't even care how whipped he was anymore. Finn watched as she bent over to put her bag down on the sand, giving him a nice view of her butt. He groaned inwardly as he felt all his blood rush south.

This was going to be a long…hard…day.

"Hey," She greeted him, as though they hadn't seen each other in days.

"Hi," He replied, marvelling at how someone so short could have such long legs.

"Um…Finn…my face is up here." She told him, noticing his wandering eyes. Finn blushed, forcing himself to make eye contact with her.

"Uh sorry…it's just…you look so…uh. Can you put this on?" He stumbled to get the right words out as he pulled his swim shirt over his head and tried to force it into her hands.

"Please Finn, don't be ridiculous. I'm the most modestly dressed girl here," Rachel replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"It's not that…it's…" Finn frowned unsure of how to tell her about his current predicament. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her so close that she could feel his problem. Rachel looked up at him, raising an eyebrow at him with a smirk. She actually liked that she could turn him on so easily.

"Please?" He pleaded, shoving the shirt into her hands. Once again she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright," He grinned as she pulled his shirt over her head. "But you do realize that this means that I'm going to have to work twice as hard to keep myself away from you all day?" Rachel told him, gently running her fingers over his newly exposed abs before running off the water.

Finn felt his jaw drop. He was screwed.

Grinning he ran after her, hoping the chilly water might help him out a little bit.

\o/

One of thing's Finn Hudson loved about Rachel was her size. He loved the way she fit perfectly in his arms, the way her head nuzzled into his chest when they hugged but he especially loved how easy she was to carry – especially in the water. Rachel had been adamant about not getting her hair in the water, but went out the window when Finn scooped her up and threw her into an oncoming wave.

"FINN HERMES HUDSON," She yelled after she resurfaced from the water, causing Mercedes and Kurt, who were swimming nearby to stop what they were doing and break down into a barrel of laughter. "How dare you!"

"Rachel…" Finn whined, a blush coming over his cheeks as his eyes nervously over to where Kurt and Mercedes were. "You promised you wouldn't tell."

"Yeah well you deserved it!" Rachel laughed, splashing him with some of the oceans water. Finn walked towards her, going to pick her up once again. Rachel squealed as her picked her up again and threw her into the water. Despite her efforts to stay angry at him she couldn't help but laugh along with him when she saw a smirk on his face.

"Dear god, could they be anymore childish?" Kurt said, checking to make sure the salt water hadn't done any damage his recent manicure. Mercedes smiled up at him.

"I don't know…I think its kind of sweet."

\o/

Currently Rachel was standing knee deep in the water, watching the waves come crashing into her as she squeezed a stream of water from her thick dark hair. The sun was setting and their day at the beach was about to come to a close. Finn walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her tiny body. She closed her eyes, leaning back into his chest.

"You know how much I would love to be stuck on some deserted island with you, so we could stay like this forever?" She smiled, reaching a hand up to touch his arm.

"Yeah. Me too."

END FLASHBACK.

Finn felt tears form in his eyes as he recalled their conversation at the beach earlier that week.

"Well I guess you got your wish." He mumbled under his breath. Finn jumped feeling a hand touch him on the shoulder. Hopeful he looked over...it wasn't her.

"Hello dear, you're teacher is looking for you." The lady said with a gentle smile, looking at the tears that had formed on the teenagers face. "I'm Rose by the way."

"Finn." He kept his eyes downcast, ashamed that he had been nearly caught crying. The lady short, probably around Rachel's size.

"Your teacher told me what happened. She's going to be alright." Rose said tenderly as she started to guide him back to the camp they had set up. "My husband was on the other side of the plane too."

Finn looked at her, a feeling of mutual understanding coming over him.

"I'm sure he's alright."

"Oh, I know he is." The older black lady replied giving him a confident smile. When they reached the camp they had set up Mr. Schuester and two other people came over to him immediately. Finn held his breath waiting for a lecture about not wandering off on his own to come; but it didn't.

"Finn," Mr. Schue began, "This is Kate and Locke; we have decided that they will be the ones to go look for Rachel." Finn eyed them suspiciously. The girl was petite with curly black hair and the man, old and bald. He doubted their ability to find her.

"I'm going too." Finn told them.

"No you're not, Finn," Mr. Schuester told him slightly irritated that his student hadn't listened to him the first time. "I already told you, I need you to stay here so I know that you are safe." The tall teenager scowled at the Glee teacher, clearly unimpressed.

"Fine." Finn said moodily stalking off and taking the same seat staring out at the ocean that he had occupied the night before. Despite his anger at his teacher, he couldn't help but look back as Kate and Locke headed off into the jungle in search of Rachel. He didn't know what he would do if they didn't find her, and in his opinion, the sooner they did the better.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Next up: Reunions! Reviews are appreciated.


	5. On My Own

Hey Everybody! Thanks so much to all who reviewed the last chapter. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I decided to split this chapter into two, because its already around my typical length and only about half done.

A/N: So I reread this chapter and I realized it wasn't very well written, so I have re-uploaded this chapter. I hope it's better than the original version. I apologize for all the errors in the original one.

Chapter 5.

Her eyes drooped heavily, desperate for sleep to come. Despite the night coming and going Rachel hadn't allowed herself to fall asleep, for fear that she might not wake up again. Unfortunately the lack of sleep and the time to think had allowed her to spend the last 18 hours thinking of all the things that could go wrong. Panic was starting to set in. The dryness that had started in her mouth the day before had become sticky from the lack of salvia that her body was producing. With the night came a sudden coldness that she hadn't expected, and even though she wasn't sure her wound had stopped bleeding she had been forced to put her cardigan back on. Now that it was light outside she could see through her blurred vision that it had become tie-died with dried blood. Currently, she was leaning, with her head resting upon a log that she was using to support her body, quietly singing funny girl to herself in attempt to stay awake. She sat up suddenly, touching her head, which was still throbbing, at the sound of a twig breaking.

"So, what do you do in the real world Locke?" She head a woman's voice say. Rachel stood up, hoping to make herself known to whomever the voice belonged to.

"I work for a box company," said a voice that belonged to a man. Feeling unbalanced, she reached over to a tree to help steady herself. Within seconds she found herself face to face two strangers. She had never felt so relived in her entire life to see unfamiliar faces.

"Hi." She said her voice rough from dehydration and lack of use.

"Hey, you must be Rachel. I'm Kate," said the brunette with curly hair, giving her a gentle half smile. "This is Locke." The older man waved giving her a small nod. Rachel nodded, surprised that they knew who she was. It must have shown on her face because the woman continued to talk. "The rest of your friends are at the beach, where we set up camp. They sent us to come find you."

Rachel frowned, wondering why they hadn't come to find her themselves.

"Mr. Schuester didn't want to risk anymore of you getting lost," said the older man. "Everyone else is there." She nodded, understanding coming over her.

"Let's get you back to them." He continued, gesturing at her to follow them. Rachel released her grip on the branch that she had been using to hold herself up and carefully started to walk after them.

"So, what kind of class goes on a trip to Australia in the middle of the summer?" Kate asked, turning around to look at her.

"We were there for a glee competition." Rachel answered.

"Glee? As in singing and dancing?" The girl asked incredulously. "Can you sing?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded curtly. Typically she would go off on a rant, to promote not only the club, but her impeccable talents as well. At the moment all her energy was being put into each step she was taking. Kate continued to talk, but Rachel zoned her out as they moved through the thick foliage. About forty five minutes into the hike Rachel felt her knees buckle underneath her and dropped to the ground. She groaned, putting her hand to her head as her vision blacked out before her.

"Locke!" Kate nearly shouted running back to the teenager. "Rachel? Can you hear me?" Rachel nodded, wishing the ringing her ears would be silent. She squinted her eyes together, helping her vision return slowly. Placing her hands on her knees she focused on her breathing which had suddenly become ragged and forced. For the first time her finders looked at her closely, realizing what a poor condition she was actually in.

"Rachel, I need to look at your eyes, you might have a concussion." Kate told her.

"Upon crashing I assessed my medical condition and I have already determined that I do have one, so there's nothing you can do to help."

Locke chuckled at the teenager. "Well, we are only about ten minutes away from camp. Are you okay to walk?" He asked. Rachel nodded, a sudden determination suddenly taking over her formally meek disposition.

"Yes."

\o/

Finn was lying on the beach, eyes closed, when he felt something land with a thud on his chest. He opened his eyes, a look of confusion passing over his face when he saw the playboy magazine that had appeared there. Sitting up, he looked around to find Sawyer, who had become known as the island jackass in their short time on the island.

"That there, Romeo, is to help you get over your girl problems." The southern man drawled with a smirk.

"Are you serious?" Finn asked standing up and thrusting the magazine back into the man's hands before stalking off.

"You're loss, Frankenteen." He yelled after him, lighting a cigarette. Finn looked back, slightly disturbed by Sawyers "kind" gesture. As if he didn't have enough problems. Frustrated he trudged over to Tina and Artie, who were sharing a mango that someone had picked early that morning.

"Hey." He said staring at his feet.

"How are you doing Finn?" Artie asked kindly, handing him a piece of the mango thoughtlessly. Finn shrugged, biting into the yellowish fruit. He didn't really feel like talking. There was a sudden commotion among the survivors, who were all gathering at the left side of the beach near the jungle. He turned, his height allowing him to see through the thick crowd of people. Kate and Locke emerged from the trees, and for a moment he thought they hadn't been able to find her, but only seconds later she appeared. The teenager felt a sudden jolt of excitement and ran through the crowd, not caring how cliché he looked. He stopped a few steps before her, looking into her eyes. Rachel smiled up at him before closing distance between them with a hug. Finn wrapped his arms around her tightly, hunching over to breath in the scent of her hair.

"Hey." He whispered gently, his hand weaving its way into her hair.

"Hey." Rachel muffled into his chest, arms reaching up around him. As quickly as he had her back, she was whisked away by the rest of the Glee Clubbers, who were bombarding her with questions. He smiled, waiting for his girlfriend to silence them all and inform them that all their questions would be answered after a rendition of what had happened to her in the jungle – but it never happened. Finn frowned, it wasn't like her just to be silent; she was known for being able to talk her head off. For the first time since he had laid eyes on her he stopped and really took in her appearance. He noted that she looked exhausted, like she hadn't slept for days and her skin was nearly white instead of its usual olive color. Gulping, he allowed his eyes to scan the blood that covered her sweater. Was she bleeding?

Rachel looked around at her classmates, willing herself not to break down and cry in front of them. Their voices all seemed to blend together in a loud uproar. She wanted to tell them all to back off and give her a few minutes to collect herself, but found herself unable to speak. Never before had Rachel Berry been rendered speechless.

"Wait, everyone just stop!" Finn yelled over the curious teenagers. Everyone was silent suddenly, looking at him expectantly. "Just…back off for a bit." He could see how hard Rachel was trying not to act like she was perfectly fine. Slipping his hand into his, he pulled her back into the jungle, away from prying eyes.

A/N: Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy. Please review!


	6. Something Bad

Hey everybody! Thanks to all of you who were kind enough to review Ch. 5. I went back and read it and was really disappointed in all the errors and stuff. So I rewrote it and re-uploaded. I'm really sorry about that. This one will be better. Promise!

Chapter 6.

As they walked back into the jungle he couldn't help but notice that she was limping, barely able to put any weight on her left side. Finn swallowed, a sudden feeling of anxiety filling his tall frame as he looked at her fragile state. Wordlessly he made himself comfortable at the base of a tree, gesturing for her to come sit next to him. Rachel walked over to him, placing herself comfortably in his lap instead of the ground. She rested her head in the crook of his next relishing the feeling of being near him once again. Finn reached up, brushing her hair out of her eye face so he could examine a dark welt that had developed on her forehead. He leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on the bruise before moving to her lips. The expected familiarity of her supple lips didn't occur as expected; instead they were cracked and dry. Finn pulled back feeling her body start to shake against him.

"Finn…." She mumbled, allowing her body to mould against his as sobs took over her petite body. Over the last year he had taken to rubbing circles on her lower back when she was upset, but as he went to do this familiar gesture Rachel stiffened. Eyes growing wide she scrambled out of his lap, crawling along the jungle floor away from him.

"What is it Rach?" he asked, reaching out to grab her arm to prevent her from moving further away from him. She didn't answer, keeping her eyes on the dirt of the ground. "Rachel…"

"Don't freak out okay?" She made him promise. He nodded, the unwanted anxiety growing in his chest again. Rachel turned around on her knees so her back was facing him before lifting her shirt, so he could see the deep gash she had received. Finn couldn't help but let out a small gasp as he took in the sight of her shredded skin. He swallowed again, a nervous habit he seemed to have developed since crashing on the island, before moving to take a closer look. There was so much dried blood that he couldn't see how deep it really was, but the edges of it were turning an unhealthy shade of yellowish green. Finn felt sick just looking at it.

"Shit Rachel…how did…?" He began.

"I don't know - it was there when I woke up…I tried to take care of it." New tears formed in her eyes, she was clearly nervous about what she had to say next. "I think it's infected."

Finn nodded, he didn't know much about injuries, but he had watched enough war movies know that even the bloodiest wounds shouldn't look like that. He reached forward, pulling her shirt back down, unable to bear looking at it even more without resisting the urge to vomit.

"There's a doctor here." Finn said suddenly standing up. "You should go see him." For a second Rachel looked hopeful.

"What's he going to do Finn, other than tell me what I already know? It's not like there are any proper medical facilities on this island." She reminded him, dejection returning to her voice.

"Please Rachel?" He begged, "There has to be something her can do."

"Okay, I'll go." She said with a soft smile as she looked into his pleading eyes. Rachel breathed deeply, using her hands to help push herself to standing, where she found herself blacking out again. Finn reached out to steady her on instinct as she swayed unsteadily, unsure of what was going on.

"I haven't had anything to eat or drink…other than a piece of lettuce since the night before we left Australia." Rachel told him suddenly coming to a realization as to why her body seemed to be having so many problems at the moment. She mentally smacked herself on the head; of course her body wasn't going to heal properly if she wasn't giving it any nourishment. "Has anyone managed to acquire any sort of food?"

Leave it to Rachel Berry to use unusual words even in her condition, Finn thought rolling his eyes at her. "Yes," He replied with a smile. "We'll stop and get some on our way to see Dr. Sheppard." Finn reached over, taking her small hand into his large one, and started to walk with her. They had only walked a few steps when he scooped her up into his arms, careful not to hit the sore spot on her back.

"Finn! What are you doing?" She let out a laugh, wrapping her arms around his neck despite her protest.

"You can barely walk Rach," He said seriously, "Besides…you need to save your energy." For the first time since their reunion she full out grinned at him, allowing him to carry her out of the jungle. Finn walked over to where the survivors had collected a bunch of fruit. "We have mangos, papayas and guava so far…it isn't much, but it's something." The couple sat down on the beach, each with a fruit of choice in hand. Rachel bit into her mango, delighting at the moisture it provided to her mouth. Finn looked over at her, grinning as the memory of their first kiss flooded his mind.

"You have mango juice on your lip." He told her reaching out to brush the juice off. She smiled at him, knowing they were both thinking about the same thing.

"Okay, let's get this over with," She said looking around for a place to wipe her hands before settling on her jeans. Finn looked at her, an expression of shock crossing over his face at his girlfriend's slob-like gesture. "What, do you have a napkin stowed away somewhere? Besides, it's not like their clean or anything." Rachel looked down at the hand shaped blood stain she had left there the day before. "I think I need to find some new clothes to wear. I must look awful."

"You look beautiful." He assured her, to which she lowered an eyebrow at him. "You always look beautiful" Rachel rolled her eyes, disbelieving as he helped her off the ground once again. Finn didn't even give her the chance to try walking before he picked her up off her feet, bringing her into his arms. Rachel blushed, feeling the eyes of the other survivors on them.

"People are staring Finn…" She whispered quietly. Finn shrugged, continuing to walk towards the doctor's make-shift office, which was enclosed with a bunch of blue tarps.

"Dr. Sheppard?" He called out, readjusting Rachel in his arms. The tarp door opened, and the couple found themselves face to face with an exhausted looking spinal surgeon.

"Yes?" The Doctor, Jack, said placing a hand on his hip expectantly.

"Umm…" Finn began awkwardly, suddenly feeling nervous. "Well…uh…you remember how….uh, my girlfriend was lost in the jungle? Well, we found her, and, um, she's hurt…so I was kind of hoping you could help her out? Maybe?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at Finn's ramble.

"What he means to say is that I have a minor concussion and a cut on my back that he made me promise to let you look at." Rachel explained as Finn put her back on her feet although he was unwilling to let go of her completely. Jack nodded, opening the door to the shelter so they could come in. The doctor gestured for her to sit down on the bench he had made out of some airplane seats.

"So you think you had a concussion?" He asked.

"Yes, I mean I'm no doctor but I have all the symptoms. The usual headache accompanied with the dryness of the mouth, and although I can't see my eyes it's pretty safe to say that my pupils are dilated. Of course I'm dehydrated and suffering blood loss, and I haven't slept in over 24 hours, which could account for many of my symptoms…" Rachel was cut off by the doctor's inquiry about blood loss. "Yes, I have a cut on my back…I can't tell you how bad it is though because I can't see it. I tried to fix it when I…" She stopped mid-sentence the familiar light-headedness returning suddenly. Her vision went blurry again; she really wished it would stop doing that. Finn reached out to touch her shoulder comfortingly.

"Rach?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

"Can I see it?" Jack asked, also concerned. Rachel hesitated before nodding silently; turning so she could lift her shirt for him to see. Jack pursed his together, examining her closely.

"Well, it's pretty deep…and there's a pretty bad infection starting to spread." The doctor began.

"I know." Rachel told him hopelessly.

"But, its nothing that a good cleaning, some stitches and a course of antibiotic's won't fix. Lucky for you, I found some in the cargo." A sudden look of hope filled Rachel's eyes. "I'm going to need you to take off your shirt so I can access the wound properly." He continued, eyeing Finn. Finn was about to move when he felt a small hand on his wrist.

"He's staying." Rachel stated. Finn was about protest when Rachel pulled him close, casting an awkward glace at Dr. Sheppard before whispering, "It's not like you haven't seen it before…besides…I think I'm going to need you here."

Jack looked at the two teenagers suspiciously as Finn sat down next to Rachel, blushing. Painfully Rachel removed her shirt, turning her exposed back to the Doctor.

"I won't lie Rachel, this is going to hurt. Just try to relax as much as you can." Rachel nodded stiffly as Jack went to work, cleaning the dried blood and puss of her back. The scrubbing on her back made the skin red and raw, new blood starting to seep from the wound. Finn looked over at Jack in a panic as he was making no effort to stop it. Seeing the look of horror in his face Dr. Sheppard spoke up, offering an explanation.

"See how the skin is turning red instead of yellow? I'm allowing the puss to excrete its self…she'll heal faster if it's gone before I stitch it up."

"That's disgusting." Finn said, a feeling of nausea rumbling deep in his stomach. Jack chuckled, dabbing the blood and puss away with a cloth.

"Yeah it is." He agreed. Rachel groaned inwardly, wishing she had made Finn leave. He was never going to look at her the same after this. "Okay Rachel, you're doing great. I'm going to stitch the wound together now."

"Okay…" she said nervously, increasing her grip on Finn's arm. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and onto Finn's shirt when she felt the needle enter her skin for the first time. Finn looked down at her, lifting his hand to the back of her head, which was buried in his shoulder. Rachel breathed deeply, wondering if trying to start a conversation with Finn might help to distract her from the pain. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a mumble of slurred words.

"What?" Finn asked curiously. It was the last thing she heard before slipping out of consciousness.

A/N: So, thanks for reading….please review.


	7. Aftershocks

Hey everybody! How you all doing? So my reviews have been going down for the last few chapters, and it's making me a bit sad. I am aware that our fandom is in a bit of funk right now…so am I. So feel better guys – and make me feel better!

Chapter 7.

A sudden panic took over him as all of Rachel's muscles were suddenly completely relaxed against him. Her hand, which had been gripping his shoulder tightly, dropped limply into his lap. Finn looked down worriedly, only to be greeted by the whites of her eyes as her head fell back.

"Dr. Sheppard!" He said, panicked, reaching back to support her head. Jack however remained calm, brushing it off as nothing.

"Don't worry she's just passed out. She'll feel it less this way, which I'm sure she will appreciate." Finn nodded, still apprehensive. Rachel slumped into him, her entire body weight (which wasn't much) leaning against him for support. "Can you move her so she's lying on her stomach? That would actually make it easier for me to do this." Gently Finn lifted her, placing her on the bench that he had previously occupied. Jack smiled, watching as Finn reached out to fix her hair, which had fallen into her face during the transition.

"You know, we're lucky that we found her today. Another day and I'm not sure she would have made it. I'm actually surprised she was able to function at all at this point." Jack looked at him briefly between the stitches he was making on her back.

"I'm not." He said simply. The Rachel Berry he knew was a fighter.

\o/

Finn wandered around the beach, searching among the wreckage for Rachel's suitcase. She hadn't woken up yet, and he figured this was a good time to try and find her some clothes that weren't blood stained. A flash of pink caught his eye and he jogged over to it hopefully. Victory. He picked it up, lifting it onto his shoulder, the sand making the wheels on the bottom of it completely useless. As he walked it over to their section of camp, Tina walked over to him – looking less Goth than ever. Her long dark hard had been pulled back into a pony tail and she was sporting simple khaki Capri's and a burgundy t-shirt.

"Hey Finn." She said, nearly jogging to keep up with him.

"Hey." He responded, looking down at her curiously.

"Look, I know you're kind of busy with Rachel and all, but I was wondering if you could help me with something…" Finn put the suitcase down next to his, and began to root through it, messing up the neatly folded clothes inside. "It's Artie, I think he's kind of depressed since the crash…since you know, he can't do anything. I want to do something to help him feel better."

Finn frowned, he had been so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he hadn't even thought of his fellow classmates. His insides churned – of course this would be most difficult for Artie. He couldn't even push his chair properly in the sand. After finding an outfit that he thought Rachel would deem appropriate he stood up, facing Tina.

"Yeah, sure. Let me know what I can do." He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Great!" Tina smiled, beginning to ramble in a very Rachel-like fashion. Finn frowned at her plot.

"Tina, we've only been here one day. We're going to get rescued…what you are talking about makes it sound like we are going to be stuck here forever." Tina looked down the ground, almost ashamed.

"Well, w-what if we are?" She asked sadly, her old stutter returning in her nervous state.

"Look, let's give it a few days before we go and do that…I'm sure someone will be here for us soon. They have ways of tracking planes and stuff…" Finn reached out placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "We'll try to think of something else we can do to make it easier for Artie in the mean time."

Tina nodded in agreement. "Thanks Finn." Finn watched as she walked off, standing there for a moment – he thought they were going to come up with it right now. Looking down at the clothes in his hand, he remembered what he was supposed to be doing and began to make his way back to the doctor's shelter. He smiled when he opened the door to the shelter to see Rachel sitting up, drinking from a bottle of water.

"Hey babe," She looked up at him, giving him a half smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…tired though." She told him as he sat down next to her before handing her her clothes.

"Where's Dr. Sheppard?" She looked down at the ball of clothes in her hand, ignoring his question.

"He went to go check on some of the other passengers. He said I could leave, but should rest as much as I can for the next few days." She paused for a moment. "I should probably clean up somewhere before I change. I'm excruciatingly filthy."

"It's a good thing we have an entire ocean in front of us." Finn reached forward, grabbing her hands to help her to her feet. Not letting go of her, the couple walked hand in hand out of the shelter. Finn led her to her suitcase where she grabbed a towel (not before scowling at the mess he had created) before they wandered down the beach, away from prying eyes. They had to walk quite a ways before they were far enough away that no one could see them.

"Turn around Finn." Rachel demanded. Finn sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. She has this thing about him not seeing her without pants. Wordlessly her turned around, giving her the privacy she needed. Painfully she removed her clothes, before wading into the oceans waters. The sand of the beach was soft and soothing under her tired feet, so much so that she couldn't help but stop for a moment and just relish in the feeling of it. Once she just past knee deep in the water she bent over, splashing the refreshing water over her body. The water turned red, if only for a second from the remnants of blood on her body before turning into a clear blue again. She swore under he breath when a wave came crashing over her, stinging the still healing wound on her back. Finn turned towards her worriedly at the sound of her profound language. The Rachel Berry he knew never swore. He jogged towards her, not caring that his shoes and the bottom of his jeans were getting wet.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked. She winced up at him.

"Yes, it's just the salt in the water hurts." Rachel reassured him through her teeth. It was still stinging. Finn looked down at hurt, suddenly aware that she was standing in front of him in nothing more than her underwear. He pried his eyes away from her, noticing that the sun was starting to set in the distance.

"We should probably head back…Mr. Schue might get worried – and Dr. Sheppard said you need to rest." Rachel nodded, the resurfacing pain making it difficult to work. Quietly she got dressed; not complaining that the clothes Finn had chosen for her didn't really work together. As they started to walk slowly Finn looked over seeing the tears that had began to form in her exhausted eyes. He stopped for a moment, putting his arm around her shoulders and bringing her to his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Why hasn't anyone come for us Finn?" She asked looking up at him with water filled eyes. Finn frowned, it had only been a few hours since he had reassured Tina that someone would come for them soon – but he couldn't shake the feeling of doubt that was brewing within him.

"I'm sure someone will come soon….we've got signal fires going, and there was tracking system in the plane." He reassured her gently. She nodded, someone doubtful, but put her arm around his waist and started to walk down the beach towards camp again.

\o/

Rachel looked across the fire at where Finn was sleeping peacefully. Mr. Schuester had insisted that the girls sleep separately from the boys. Despite her exhausted state she found herself unable to sleep. The ground was uncomfortable and she never slept well in unusual places, especially places with unknown creatures in the jungle. Rachel frowned, eyes darting around the campsite. She stood up, making her way over to Finn, where she got back on the ground and crawled into his arms. Even in his slumber he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Rachel rested her head upon his arm before closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep slumber.

A/N: So, I know not a lot happened in this Ch. It's kind of filler, and set up for the next chapter. I feel some adventure coming on. If anyone has any suggestions, I am also willing to take them into consideration. Let me know! Please review!


	8. Look What You've Done

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, life took over!

Anyways, enjoy.

Chapter 8:

Will Schuester looked out at the ocean placing a hand on his chin thoughtfully. It had been almost a week since the plan crash and somehow all of them had managed to survive. They had all been lucky in his opinion, even Rachel who was getting better day by day. As he stared out at the roaring sea he couldn't help but doubt that rescue was going to come, he was also wondering what he was going to do with his kids. For the first few days they had been great about staying near by, and letting him know if they needed to go somewhere, but they were all starting to get restless. They wanted to explore the island in hopes of finding civilization. His non co-ed sleeping arrangements had gone out the window the first night Rachel had been back. He had awoken in the middle of the night and gone into a sudden panic when he saw that Rachel was not in her spot. Nervously he had sprinted over to Finn – only to find her curled up in his arms - he couldn't bring himself to make them move apart. Wistfully he let out a sigh, wondering what on earth his options were.

"Mr. Shue?" Asked a voice; bringing out of his deep thoughts. Will turned around to come face to face with Finn.

"Yes Finn?"

"Some of us have planned something for Artie. We will be back in a few hours." Before Mr. Schuester had any time to inquire about said plans, Finn was stalking off, giving thumbs up sign to Rachel and Tina who were watching him intently. Curious Will watched as the teenagers walked over to Artie who was sitting on the ground, his wheel chair no where in sight. He looked puzzled when Finn knelt down and picked up before walking in the other direction.

"It must be tough, trying to take care of them all at once." A voice said from behind him. Will turned around; it was the brunette who had found Rachel just days earlier.

"Yeah…I'm not really used to the full time job." He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, you are doing a good job, and they seem like really good kids." She said with a smile. He laughed, unable to keep himself from noticing how pretty she was.

"Give them time..." He told her warily. She chuckled.

"I was wondering if you might want a bit of grown up time?"

"What did you have in mind?" Will asked, excited at the prospect of spending time with someone over the age of 16. She smiled at him, holding up a deck of cards.

\o/

Rachel walked along the oceans shore, a rocky range underneath her feet. On her back she carried a backpack filled with lunch made up of fruit and left over peanuts from the plane. Tina was walking beside her, but they didn't speak. They never had been that fond of each other. She looked over at the ocean, seeing that the rocky terrain they were walking along was slowly turning into a deep cliff. Almost irritated she looked over at Finn who had forced her to participate in this afternoon's events. Finn was carrying Artie, and she couldn't help but noticed that after 40 minutes he was straining himself. She was relieved when she saw Artie's wheel chair in the distance. Rachel bit her lip, feeling her backpack rub the still fresh wound on her back.

"We're here!" Finn announced, placing Artie into his wheelchair which was placed next to a boulder that was meant to be used for a chair. Rachel looked around, noting that there were only two places set.

"Our lunches please?" Tina asked impatiently holding out her hand. Rachel frowned but took the backpack off, wincing in the progress, and proceeded to remove two of the four lunches. She looked at Finn with question. He grinned at her, taking the backpack from her hands before she had the chance to swing it on her back again.

"What, you didn't think we would intrude on their date did you? I have something planned for us nearby." He told her. Rachel smiled up at him, excitement filling her large brown eyes.

"We'll be just over there…in the jungle, in case you guys need anything." He told Tina and Artie as he placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder and led her to the seclusion of the jungle. When they got there Rachel couldn't help is let out a gasp. Finn had laid out a blanket on the jungles dirt ground, and scattered the tops of a bunch of wild flowers all over it. In her opinion this was better than what Tina had planned for Artie.

"Care to sit down?" He asked offering her a hand. She nodded accepting his hand. The couple sat down on the blanket and removed their food from the backpack. He couldn't help but smile when she put one of the flowers from the blanket in her hair.

\o/

Artie looked over at Tina who was slowly munching away at a papaya. He had stuffed down his lunch very quickly, eager to spend some time enjoying the ability to move around freely – no matter how bumpy it was. However, being the gentleman that he was he felt himself unable to move until Tina was finished.

"What? She asked self consciously, feeling his gaze on her. He opened his mouth to speak.

"It's uh…thanks for doing this for me Tina." He told her genuinely, flashing a smile.

"You know Artie, you don't have to wait for me to finish before you can explore a bit. I can't imagine not being able to move around on my own for that long. It must be horrible."

"Yeah…I mean the last time I couldn't move for this long was right after the accident. I spent about a month stuck in a hospital bed. It was awful." She nodded at him.

"Well, enjoy it Artie." Excitement brewing he reached for his wheels and began to move along the rocky surface. Glee filled him as the familiar feeling flew over him. Never before had he been so happy for his wheelchair. Artie did a couple of circles around Tina, who laughed at him. Tina watched as Artie moved closer to the edge of the cliff to take in the scene of the ocean.

"You know it really is beautiful here." He told her almost dreamily. She swallowed nervously.

"Artie, I hate to tell you what to do but maybe you should move back a bit." He let out a laugh, there were still at least two feet between him and the edge.

"Tina, there is plenty of room," He began moving a bit closer to the edge. Artie was about to speak again when he felt his wheels spinning underneath him. It was then that he realized the ground beneath him was slanted, and not in the direction he wanted. He panicked, trying to gain control over his chair, which as moving towards the edge in slow motion. In horror Tina ran over to him, grabbing hold of the handles and trying to stop him from moving, but his front wheels had already gone over the edge of the cliff and the weight of Artie and his chair was just too much for her petite body to hold back.

"HELP!" She screamed in horror as her body began the decent down the side of the cliff, Artie and his chair tight in her grasp. Desperately she let go of him with one hand, groping for something to hold onto with the other. Terrified she looked over at Artie who was screaming beside her. Crap.

"HELP!"

\o/

Rachel breathed deeply, her heart rate accelerated under the touch of Finn's lips. Upon finishing their lunch he had pushed her down on the blanket and ravished her with kisses like he hadn't seen her for weeks. She gasped as he moved his lips to her neck, nipping at her gently.

"Finn…" she moaned, closing her eyes at the feeling of him against her. It had been a week since they had been even close to alone and she was thoroughly enjoying this. He let out deep moan when she lifted her leg around his waist, pushing her hips against his eagerly. Rachel allowed her hands to wander under his shit, but when he moved to go under hers she stopped.

"Finn?" She asked breathlessly,

"Mmm?" he replied, pressing kisses along her jaw bone.

"What if someone sees us?" She was suddenly very aware how out in the open they were. Despite her momentary protest she didn't stop him when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. A scream of "HELP!" filled the air and both of them stopped their movements at once.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, a feeling of fear growing in her chest. He nodded, listening carefully.

"Tina…" he breathed quietly as the second plea came. In unison the couple forgot their previous actions and took off to where they had left their friends. When they got there they stopped in confusion – neither Tina nor Artie where anywhere to be seen. They looked at each other nervously.

"You don't think…?" Finn asked, casting a glance towards the edge of the steep cliffs. Rachel bit her lip, eyes growing wide as she watched her boyfriend rush over to the edge. He bent over, allowing himself to see down the edge. Quickly he stood up, horrified at what he saw. Looking at Rachel he nodded, and he knew she knew what had happened.

"Go for help," She didn't need to be told twice. Her heart leapt in her chest as she took off running towards the camp. "And hurry!"

A/N: I hope you guys liked this, please review! Also, have a Merry Christmas. Are you guys ready?


	9. Those You've Known

Hey Everybody! Sorry its taken so long for me to get this chapter out. My life has been busy, and I have been distracted by it. Thank you to all who bug me enough to motivated me to keep writing! I really appreciate it!

Chapter 9:

Rachel ran, her heart thumping in her chest so loudly that she swore she could hear it. Her legs had begun to burn ages ago, and she was barely able to breathe but she had to keep going. In the distance she was finally able to see the camp, and she felt a sudden burst of energy and found herself going even faster. With a sudden pain in her back, her knees buckled underneath her and she fell to the ground. Groaning she reached back, only to realize that her rigorous movements must have ripped her stitches. She was bleeding again. Carefully she stood up, and began to run again despite the pain that her body was protesting with.

"Help!" She yelled at the first person she saw. It just so happened to be Sawyer, the man who had tried to give Finn those magazines.

"Well, Heya there little lady…" He began, but stopped, growing concerned when he saw the blood on her hands. He slouched down, placing a hand on her shoulder in order to get her to stop moving. "Whoa, just wait a second! What the hell happened?"

"Tina…Artie…cliff…" She gasped, desperate to get the words out as quickly as possible.

"We need to get you to the doc." He said noticing that blood was trickling down her back and leg. Swiftly he picked her up bridal style, and took off running down the beach.

"We need some help here!" Sawyer drawled, his southern accent more present than ever. Instantly they were surrounded by a crowd of people, all wondering what was going on. Will pushed his way through the crowd, desperate to get to his student.

"What the hell happened Rachel?" He demanded, looking half angry and half concerned. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the angry words of Mr. Schuester. "And where are the others?"

"I – I don't know what happened." She began breathlessly. "It was just a picnic…Finn and I left them alone for a minute, and the next thing we knew there was screaming…and we ran back…and there was this cliff…" Rachel could feel herself panicking as she tried to explain what little she knew about the situation. Before she could finish Mr. Schuester was running down the beach in the direction she had came from, followed by about six other men, including Puck and Mike.

\o/

Finn paced along the ridge of the cliff anxiously. He had tried everything he could think of to get to them, but the fact was that they were just too far away. Nervously he looked to the sky, praying that someone would come soon. It had been almost an hour since Rachel had left for help.

"Artie, Tina…can you guys hear me?" The teenager yelled down, getting on his hands and knees in attempt to get a closer look. He couldn't even tell if they were alive. All he could see was blood, and more of it than he knew would be safe for one of them to lose.

"Finn!" A voice yelled. Finn looked over to see Mr. Schuester, being followed by a group of men. Quickly he stood up, a sense of relief overcoming him at the site of his teacher. "Where are they?"

Finn looked down the edge off the cliff, revealing Tina and Artie's location to everyone.

"They won't respond to me." He told them panic evident in his voice. Will's eyes widened, as he tried to fabricate a plan quickly; but he was cut off by John Locke.

"Okay everyone, here's what we are going to do. We need to head into the jungle and get as many vines as possible. Someone is going to have to go down there, and we are going to have to make a lift in order to get them up here."

Everyone nodded, silence overcoming them. "You two go into the jungle and collect as many vines as possible. You guys, get branches…salvage anything you think might be useful. Okay let's go." The men began to run into the jungle but were cut off by Puck's voice.

"Wait! What about us?" Locke pursed his lips together contemplatively shaking his head.

"No, we can't afford to have anything happen to you guys."

"We have to do something! This will get done a lot quicker if everyone helps!" Finn protested, walking towards the older man.

"Okay, okay," Will interrupted, placing a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Finn, you come with me, Mike go with Mr. Locke…Puck can you stay and watch in case anything happens?" The three teenagers nodded obligingly, before sprinting to their individual destinations.

\o/

Even working their fasted it took about 45 minutes before they were ready to start to get Tina and Artie. Everyone was a nervous wreck by the time they started but Locke calmly directed everyone in what to do. Will tied a vine around his waist, cautiously lowering himself down the side of the cliff. Above everyone held onto the vine tightly, lowering the teacher as needed.

"Alright, I'm down!" He called when his feet touched the stiff rocks.

"Are they alive?" Locke yelled down, looking over the rocks. Will untied the vine from his waist, and walked along the narrow edge to his students. With a heave he lifted Artie's wheel chair which was crushing them both. It was lucky that the ledge was big enough that he would have somewhere to put it after moving it. Terror he had never felt in his life filled him as he bent over to check the pulses of his students. He let out a sigh of relief, when he felt that Artie's pulse was still beating strongly, and his chest was moving up and down. Then he moved on to Tina, who was looking to be in the worst condition. Anxiously he pressed his fingers into the side of her neck searching for a beat. Panic took over him when he couldn't find any, and he put his ear to her chest in attempt to listen to it. He couldn't hear it, but noticed that he chest was moving up and down ever so slightly. Will surveyed the scene carefully. There was blood everywhere, and both their limbs were twisted in unnatural ways. He was pretty sure both of Artie's legs were broken, and he was thankful that the teenager was unable to feel them.

"Okay!" He called up. "I'm going to send Tina up first. Puck, as soon as she's up take her back to camp."

Carefully he lifted the girl from the ground and onto the lift they had created. He gasped, when a fountain of blood spilled from the back of her leg. Will looked down, noticing a blood covered branch protruding from the ground. It had a web of fabric the same color as her pants around it. Hurriedly he placed her on the lift, and ripped off his shirt sleeve to tie around her leg.

"Puck! Tell Dr. Sheppard that there is a stab wound on her leg…she's bleeding a lot." Noah nodded from above, swallowing nervously. "Okay, bring her up."

Above, the men started to pull, carefully bringing the girl up to their level. Finn gripped the twisted vines with all of his might, not even caring when his hands started to hurt from the rough plant. A cheer erupted when she arrived at the top, but it stopped the second that they laid eyes on her. Puck rushed forward, lifting her body into his arms. Within seconds his clothes were drenched in blood. He cast Finn a quick glance before turning to run back to camp. Everyone left began to lower the lift again, this time preparing for Artie.

Mr. Schuester lifted Artie, praying that no surprise stab wounds would appear. Luckily they didn't, and he placed the teenager on the lift. Will yelled up at them, telling them to start pulling him up. As Artie was lifted, he stopped to look at the wheelchair. It had been beaten up in the fall, but hoped it would work again with some tinkering. Before he knew the chair had been lifted and the only thing left was him. He contemplated climbing onto lift, but it was soaked with blood. Carefully he tied the vine back around his waist, making his way back up to the top. It took all his strength to climb back up. When he neared the top, a hand reached out, pulling him all the way up with ease.

"Thanks Finn." He said gratefully.

"That guy with the brown hair took Artie back to camp." Finn told him. Will nodded, exhaustion hitting him suddenly. Without words everyone started to walk back to camp, the lift and vines completely abandoned.

A/N: So, there it is folks! Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please review. Don't make me beg…reviews are motivation. Remember that.


	10. Taking Chances

Hey everyone, I'd like to apologize if there was a bit of a wait between chapters. Life has been busy, and I just got a new guitar (yay!) that I am completely in love with. Sometimes the love of music takes over. :) . Also, would like to thank the few people that are reviewing. Thank you.

Another note, this chapter might get a bit M rated…but I think its okay T still…let me know if you think it needs to be changed.

Chapter 10: Taking Chances.

Finn twirled a leaf around in his hands as he sulkily stared out at the ocean. Angrily he crumpled the fragile plant before throwing it into the salty water. The sound of the waves crashing into the shore echoed in his ears, and he wondered how he had ever lived without the comforting sound. He had been lost in thought since they had returned from the cliffs. It had been hours since they had gotten back, and they had heard little about Tina or Artie's condition. All he knew was that it wasn't looking good for either of them.

Rachel crawled onto the rock he was sitting on, snaking her arms around his shoulders from behind. After seeing how guilty he was feeling she had no intention of telling him that her stitches had ripped open again. Doctor Sheppard had been able to fix them by the time everyone else got back. It wasn't like they were hurting that badly anyways…or else she was just getting used to the pain.

"How are you doing?" She asked gently. Finn slouched, resting his head in his hands. "This isn't your fault Finn." Rachel leaned over his shoulder, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Abruptly he turned around, placing his hands on her arms.

"No?" He asked. "If I hadn't agreed to help Tina none of this would have ever happened! We could have stayed with them, I was selfish to want some time alone with you. Tina never asked us to leave – it my idea." Rachel frowned, a pang of guilt twisting her insides.

"Look Finn…if you hadn't agreed to help she would have found someone else. You were just trying to do something nice for them – and for me. Do you really think they would have wanted us intruding on their date? I don't!"

Finn stood up, stalking into the jungle in frustration. Rachel followed, determined to make him see that it wasn't his fault. Their fault. She nearly had to run to keep up with him.

"Rachel, I don't want to talk about it!" He yelled, stopping in his tracks. The moment the words were out of his mouth he regretted them, not because of what he said but because of the way he said it. He never yelled at her.

"Fine," She said, hurt welling in her eyes. "But you shouldn't be wandering through the jungle by yourself." He turned around to look at her for a second before continuing to walk through the rough foliage of the jungle. Hesitantly she followed after him. He hadn't told her to buzz off so she assumed she was welcome to follow. As she continued to walk Rachel felt herself grow uncomfortable with the distance growing between them and the camp. She wondered if they would be able to find their way back.

"Finn, do you think maybe we should turn around and head back? We don't want to get lost."

"Shhh." Finn brought his finger to his lips. "Do you hear that?" Rachel tilted her head to the side, listening intently. In the distance she could hear the sound of rushing water. Curiously they continued forward, heading towards the sound. Finn reached forward, pulling a branch out of there path. The sound grew louder and they found themselves face to face with a waterfall. Rachel let out a small gasp. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Neither of them had ever seen a waterfall so big. The water was a crystal blue so that you could see the rocks on the bottom. She looked over at him, an idea coming to her.

"You want to go swimming?"

"But we don't have bathing suits…" Finn frowned, contemplating the dilemma.

"No, but we have underwear." He grinned at her, eagerly pulling his shirt over his head. One thing he loved about her was that she was continually surprising him. Rachel let out a laugh as he stripped down to his boxers as quickly as he could. He was such a guy.

"Come on Rach!" Finn cheered as he waded into the water. "It's great in here."

She had forgotten about her stitches opening earlier and really hoped this wouldn't do them any harm. However, as she watched him do the back crawl through the shining waters she pushed her worries aside and undressed. She looked down at herself, relieved that her underwear and bra matched. Pink and white with polka dots. It could even pass as a bikini, sort of. The rocks in the water hurt under her bare feet, so she moved quickly until she was deep enough in the water to break off into a swim. Rachel took off in the water, relishing the feel of the fresh water against her skin. Unlike the oceans water this didn't hurt her at all. Finn grinned at her, all his problems forgotten. As she swam towards him she dove under the water, snaking around his body so she could tickle his ribs. Even from under the water she could hear the deep belly laugh that he let out. Rachel popped out from under the water, her trademark smile plastered on her face. She watched, cautiously as Finn pulled himself out of the water and onto the rocks that were formed around the steep waterfall. He ran, throwing himself into the water in a tight ball. Rachel let out a laugh at the splash that inevitably hit her.

"Come on Rach!" He yelled when he immerged from the water. "That was awesome." She swam after him, watching as she climbed the rocks again, unable to help noticing how his boxers were clinging to every part of him. Bending over he extended his hand to her to pull her up. Once up a jolt of fear ran through her – it was a high jump. She wanted she Finn flung himself into the water again.

"What are you waiting for Rach?" He asked, shaking the water out of his hair. Nervously she bit her lip, looking around. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a gap between the cliffs she was standing on and the waterfall. Curiously she walked towards it, only to find that it led to a secret cove behind the fall. She looked around, amazement overcoming her once again. The sounds of the falls were echoing loudly in the tiny cave. Rachel reached out, tickling the falling water with her hands. All her life she had imagined finding a place like this.

"Wow!" A voice said from behind her. "This is really neat."

"It is, isn't it?" Finn wrapped his arms around her from behind, mirroring what she had down to him earlier that day. Rachel turned around, placing her arms around his waist in return. It hit them both simultaneously that they finally had some privacy – no one would find them here. He grinned down, tightening his grip on her.

"What?" She asked with a smirk.

"I just, love you a lot." He shrugged it off as if it was nothing, but he could feel her beam against him.

"I love you too." Finn hunched over, kissing her as deeply as she could. For the first time in weeks he was able to kiss her without Mr. Schuester interrupting them in order to tell them to "keep it PG." Rachel lifted one hand to the back of his neck, the other running through his hair as she stood on her tip toes in order to reach. Sensing her struggle to reach him he lifted her off the ground, bringing their bodies even closer. She lifted her legs around his waist, her tongue running across his lips, silently beckoning him to allow her to slip her tongue into his mouth. Soon they had settled onto the rough floor of the cave, bodies tumbling across the rough rocks. Hands placed on either side of him to support herself, Rachel straddled him, grinding her hips against him. Finn let out a moan, bucking his hips against hers. Even though they were both already wet from the water he could tell how turned on she was, and that was just making things even harder for him. His hands ran up her back, which she arched under his touch.

"Finn…" She gasped breathlessly, as his large hands undid the clasp to her bra. She sat up, allowing him to pull her bra off completely. His eyes scanned over her, pulling her flush against him. His hand went to her breast almost immediately, and she pushed her hips against his again, desperate to get closer. Her hands wandered downwards, pulling at his boxers. Finn pulled away from her looking her deep in the eyes.

"We don't have any protection…" He remembered. Rachel bit her lip, shifting herself on top of him. It was obvious that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

"Let's do it anyways."

\o/

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel who was placing a gentle row of kisses on his chest.

"That was amazing." She smiled, nestling herself closer to him.

"Yeah, it really was." Finn agreed wistfully wondering when they could do it again. He smiled down at her, placing a kiss on the top of her read.

"We should probably be heading back; people will notice that we've been gone a long time." Rachel told him, sitting up and moving to grab her undergarments. Finn resisted, pulling her back.

"No they won't, everyone is preoccupied with Tina and Artie." They both stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. They had both completely forgotten about their friends. "Never mind, we should head back and see how they are doing."

She nodded in agreement, and they moved to get ready to leave. Quietly they slipped out of the cave, back into the water and across the lake.

"We should come back here again." Finn said smiling at her. "This could be our place."

"I like that idea." Rachel picked up her clothes unsure what to do with them. If she put them on over her underwear it would soak through.

"I guess we're going home commando?" He asked her with a sly grin. She nodded; they didn't really have any other option. Suddenly feeling self conscious she asked him to turn around so she could change.

"Rachel you're being ridiculous, I just saw you naked like 2 minutes ago." She glared at him irritated. He did have a point. Rachel picked up her jeans, struggling to pull them over her water tickled body.

For once in her life she was glad she wasn't well endowed, because no one would be able to tell that she wasn't wearing a bra. Unless they noticed she was holding it in her hand.

"You ready?" He asked, despite his retort he had turned around.

"Just need to get my shoes back on." Finn turned around, bending over to grab a shoe for her. He couldn't help but notice that it was about the same size as his hand.

"You have tiny feet babe."

"On the contrary, I have tiny everything, and you are the polar opposite." She took the shoe from him and slipped it onto her foot. Finn reached over, taking her hand into his and began to walk in the direction they had come from. The couple chatted on their way back to camp, stopping only when Finn said he had something important to say.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." She turned to look at him seriously.

"I forgave you quite a while ago if you didn't notice; just don't let it happen again." He nodded, and continued to walk. The moment they were back on the beach Mr. Schuester was walking towards them, an angry look on his face.

"Where have you guys been? I have been worried sick about you guys! You can't just keep running off like that, we don't know what's out there." He was yelling loudly for everyone on the beach to see.

"Mr. Schuester," Rachel tried to raise her voice to talk to him, but he wasn't hearing it.

"I can't just have you guys running around here, what if something had happened to you guys? We can't have any repeats of what happened today, how am I supposed to explain things like that to you're parents? You guys have to be more careful!" Rachel swallowed; she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that they should have been more careful.

"Mr. Schuester, if you would just let me explain. Finn was very upset about what happened-"

"Shut up Rachel!" He yelled. Rachel closed her mouth, shocked at her teacher. Finn stepped in front of her protectively, as if his body could protect her from the harsh words. It took everything within him not to punch his teacher, but he held back clenching his fists angrily.

"Someone died today!" Will began ranting again, but found himself cut off.

"Wait, someone died?" Rachel asked, eyes growing large. "Who?"

A/N: So there you have it. Lot's of Finchel in this chapter. I would also ask you guys who read to please review…I really hate to beg but I have gone from about 10 review a chapter to about two…and you guys are my motivation, so please motivate me, or this story may cease to exist.


	11. Wish I Were Here

A/N: Can I just say a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! You have reassured me that people enjoy this story, which I was seriously beginning to doubt. So thank you. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11: Wish I Were Here.

Finn grunted in pain as he lifted another shovel full of dirt from the hole he was digging. He had found a shovel shaped piece of wreckage to use, but its sharp edges were digging into his hands which were becoming raw. Still he continued, determined to keep going until it was big enough for a person to lie down in.

"You should take a break, you've been at this for hours." A voice said from above him. He looked up to see Sam, whose hair was looking even blonder from the sun. Finn shook his head in protest,

"Nah, I'm almost finish anyways."

"Well, at least help me out then." Sam told him, jumping down next to him. Everyone had offered to help earlier in the day, but Finn had insisted that this was something he needed to do on his own. However it was taking a long time and the blisters on his hands were beginning to turn red. The two began to dig, neither of them in the mood to talk. They continued to work until a blur that was Rachel and Mr. Schuester brushed by.

"Look Rachel, I don't understand why you can't just sing at the service…" Mr. Schue said frustrated.

"Mr. Schuester, I understand why I am the obvious choice…" She began, "However, despite your constant nagging I cannot bring myself to say yes. Please find someone else. Ask Mercedes, I'm sure she would feel that this is something she can do on such a short notice." With that she hurried off, desperate to get her teacher off her back. Will looked at Finn and Sam, confusion written all over his face. The boys shrugged, equally confused.

"How's it coming guys?" He asked, surveying the hole in the ground. Finn looked around, coming to a conclusion.

"I think it's done. It's nearly big enough for me to lie down in, so it should work." Sam nodded in agreement and climbed out, then offered a hand to Finn.

"We'll be starting in about 30 minutes…I told the rest of the survivors already. You guys should go clean up." The teenagers nodded before heading off. Letting out a sigh Mr. Schuester knelt down, banging a cross he had made into the base of the grave. Half an hour later his students and the 48 other survivors had gathered around the dreary hole in the ground. The body had been wrapped in a blue tarp and placed in the grave with care. Will stood in front of everyone, knowing they were waiting for him to begin. Drawing in a shaky breath he looked around at everyone and began to speak.

"Tina Cohen-Chang was an amazing person. I had the privilege of being not only her Spanish teacher, but her Glee director as well. Over the course of the last year Tina had transformed from a shy stutterer to someone who wasn't afraid to be herself. She will always be part of our family…" He choked on his tears, reaching up to wipe them from his eyes. "Tina was known for her gothic style and quirky sense of humour. She will be sorrowfully missed by everyone…" Will looked around at his students, all of which were on the brink of falling part. Still, he couldn't help but feel proud at the way they were banding together in his moment. Finn had his arm around Rachel, and was obviously trying his hardest not to break down as she sobbed against him. Kurt had reached over to hold her hand in the moment, and was clinging on to Quinn with his other. The rest were clumped together in groups of two of three. "Do any of you want to say anything?" He asked them.

"I do." Artie spoke up. He was still weak from the accident, and had to be pushed forward by Mike and Matt as the sand made it incredibly hard for him to move. Will nodded his head. Artie looked around at everyone, unsure of what he was going to say. After a moment he began to speak. "Tina died trying to save me…she should have just let me go but that's not the kind of person that she was. Tina was the kind of person that would stand by you until the end. So I want to say thank you to her, for saving me. Thank you Tina" Artie cast a look down at the blue tarp, eyes welling with tears. He nodded to Mike and Matt that he was done and was rolled back.

After a few others spoke Mercedes did an a capella version of the hymn "Blest are the pure of heart." As she sang people walked by, dropping handfuls of dirt over her. Soon it was just the glee kids left standing there, none of them sure what to do next. The grave still needed to be filled, and Finn stepped forward to do it.

"No man, you need a break." Puck told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Finn nodded, handing his friend his makeshift shovel. He could feel the tears he had been holding back fall down his face. Not wanting any of his friends to see his weakness he turned and ran for the jungle. Everyone looked down at the ground awkwardly, pretending they hadn't seen the quarterback break down.

"You guys don't need to see this." Will told them seriously, as he picked up a shovel in order to help his student. "Go and relax, try to have some fun." His students scattered slowly and solemnly in different directions. Rachel looked at the direction Finn had ran off in and made a decision to find him.

"Finn?" She called out quietly as she walked into the jungle, but he didn't answer. She continued walking, desperate to find him. For a moment she stopped moving, hoping that she could hear him. In the distance she could hear cries that she was sure belonged to him. As quietly as she could she walked towards them until she found him sitting at the base of a tree. His head was buried in his arms as he shook desperately with sobs.

"Finn?" She asked, kneeling beside him. Upon hearing her voice he stiffened, trying to regain control over himself. "You know you can cry in front of me right?" Rachel squeezed his arm reassuringly, hoping that he wouldn't push her away

"We didn't you want to sing at the funeral?" He asked. It seemed out of the blue, but was something that had been bothering him since he overheard her conversation with Mr. Schuester earlier that day. Rachel looked down almost ashamed.

"When I sing it's all about me," she answered, looking at her hands. "and this couldn't be about me." He looked at her new tears filling his eyes.

"Shit like this shouldn't happen Rach." His voice cracked as he spoke and before he knew it he was crying even harder than before. Rachel nodded, pulling his head to her chest as she wrapped her arms around him. Her hand wove into his hair and she bent over, placing a kiss on the top of his head. As she felt him shake against her she could feel herself breaking down again.

"No, it really shouldn't." She whispered into the top of his head, allowing her tears to start falling again.

A/N: So…I feel like that was really depressing, and I promise the next chapter will be less so. May I remind you that you guys are my motivation, and I know you are out there! So please review, as it really helps me get Chapters up!


	12. Fire In The Jungle

Hey everyone! I sincerely apologize for the time between updates, but life took over and frankly life is more important than this fanfiction – though I do hate to leave you guys hanging. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 12: Fire in the Jungle

The coming weeks were hard on everyone. Not only did they not know how to deal with the death of their friend, but hope that anyone would ever come for them was beginning to dwindle. Tina's death seemed to have brought a change in not only them, but the weather. For the last two weeks the typically blazing sun had been dimmed by dark clouds and a wind that shook to the core. Rachel, who usually wore her hair down had been forced to pull her brown locks into two long braids, as the wind would cause a massive amount of rats nests if she let move freely in the wind. Still, things needed to be done. More permanent shelters were being built and food needed to be collected. Which is why on this particularly stormy afternoon Rachel found herself perched in a tree, attempting to pick fruit.

"There's one right above you!" Finn called up, hands cupped around his mouth to amplify his voice. She glared down at him, wondering how on earth he had convinced her that this was a good idea. He had reasoned with her that if she fell, he would simply be able to catch her if she fell, but she would be no use to him if he fell. Still, she wasn't one to do things she wasn't comfortable with and at the moment every muscle in her body was stiff with anxiety. Nervously she shifted, reaching up so she could wrap her hand around the guava. After giving it a twist it popped off the tree and she threw it down to him. A sudden gust of wind came along, shaking the tree violently. Quickly she leaned forward, holding on to the tree branch she was lying on for dear life.

"Can we please be done now Finn?" She called down. He looked at the two bags they were supposed to fill. One was completely done and the other was almost there.

"Just a few more babe? Were almost done." She looked down and him apprehensively. Another gust of wind blew by and she held on even tighter squinting her eyes in fear.

"Please?" She squeaked quietly.

Finn looked up at her terror ridden face before agreeing that it would be best if they stopped. The wind was howling now and he had to yell in order for her to hear him. Slowly he directed her to crawl down the branches wanting to make sure she got down safely. Soon she was at the point of the tree where the branched stopped. He had lifted her up to it before and she didn't think he would seriously make her jump down. It was at least a four foot jump. Looking at him expectantly she waited until he finally came forward to help her. Once her feet were firmly on the ground she threw her arms around him, revelling in the relief that she felt.

"I am NEVER going to do that again Finn Hudson." Rachel told him sternly, unwilling to let go of him.

"Gosh, you're shaking Rach…" He noticed concerned. "I didn't know you had a fear of heights or whatever."

"I don't…it's just…" She paused unsure what to say. "It was just a bad idea." They looked at each other briefly as she pulled away from him. "We should get back home…it looks like that brewing storm is getting closer."

He nodded in agreement, and bent over to pick up the two fruit filled bags off the ground. Rachel linked her arm through his as they walked, the wails of the wind allowing them to be content in silence. The clouds roared in the distance, and soon pelts of rain were falling around them. It was heavy and sudden, like someone had turned a tap on over them. The lightening they had been able to see in the distance grew closer at a frightening pace until it cracked right above them, crashing into a tree which lit up in flames quickly. They both screamed, impulsively scattering in opposite directions. Rachel ran as fast as her legs would take her, desperate to get away from the fire. Her heart was pounding in her chest by the time she started to slow down, only to realize Finn was no where to be found.

"Finn?" She called out nervously, feeling panic start to overtake her. With a swallow she panned the area in front of her hoping that she could see him. Her heart pounded in her chest as she turned around, only to run straight into what seemed like a brick wall. Letting out a shriek she pounced on it, somehow managing to tackle it to the ground.

"Hey, calm down Rach!" Finn nearly chuckled as they landed with a thud.

"Finn!" She exclaimed, momentary relief causing her to plant kisses all over his face. Finn reached, wrapping his arms around her.

"You scared the living daylights out of me!" Rachel scowled hitting his chest repeatedly in frustration. The rain was bulleting the ground around them, quickly turning the dirt into puddles of wet mud.

"I found some shelter." He yelled over the screaming trees. Quickly she got up, offering her hand to help him out of the mud. The mud had started to suction around him, and it took them a little while to break him free. Once standing he grabbed her, pulling her in the direction he had come from. Mud sloshing around their feet they ran, hurrying to get out of the cold, wet rain. As quickly as he could he led her to a strange looking tree. It was hollow, like something one would read about in a children's book. Quietly she stepped into the tree, reaching to pull a plastered strand of hair off her face. Finn gave her a gentle nudge forward, so he too could get out of the down pour.

"There are a lot of little coves on this island, huh?" He grinned at her, enveloping her in his arms. "You're shaking like a leaf."

"It's cold." She whispered, unable to bring her eyes to his. Finn slipped his hands under her shirt, hoping that the warmth of his hands would help her to stop shivering. Wrapping his arms tighter around her he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Hey Finn?" She asked, pulling away from him abruptly.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

A/N: So, I will try to get a new chapter up faster this time. I can't imagine taking as long as I did last time. In order to help me update, how's about some loving? In other words…please review!


	13. Whispering

Hey All! I want to give a huge shout out to all my reviewers, YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AWESOME. That's all. Seriously, I love you guys. I'm excited about where this story is going, and I really hope you all enjoy it! I think one of these days I need to make a video of myself writing. As characters do things (like gestures or say things) I am finding myself doing it along with them, and I'm certain its amusing to watch.

Chapter 13: Whispering

Rachel stood ankle deep in the sand watching as the shallow waves washed over her feet, allowing her to sink deeper and deeperiinto the sand. It had been three days since she and Finn had spoken to each other, and she didn't have any intention of changing that. However as a result she had spent the last three days completely and utterly alone. It wasn't like her classmates were exactly jumping at the opportunity to spend some quality time with her. Rachel let out a huff, pursing her lips together. She didn't need anyone but herself. It had always been just her so why should now by any different? Nervously she bit her lip, staring down at the waves which were stirring gently around her ankles.

"Yo, white girl!" A voice full of attitude hollered from behind her. Rachel smiled slightly at the sound, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Hello Mercedes." She said, twisting her body around to look at the girl.

"So, me and my boy Kurt couldn't help but noticed that you've been all anti-social the last few days. Usually it takes all eleven of us to get you to stop talking for a millisecond. What's going on?" Rachel smiled sheepishly at the girl.

"It's nothing…." She trailed off, not wanting to discuss it.

"Well fine, be all secretive, but Kurt and I have an awesome afternoon planned and you're coming with us." Before she could protest Mercedes had grabbed her by the arm and was dragging her away from her place of solitude.

"Wait, Mercedes…I don't want to intrude." She protested, grabbing her shoes and Mercedes drug her past them.

"You're not! We're inviting you, and you're going to have a good time!" She insisted as they drew near to Kurt, who was leaning against a tree, looking as fashionable as ever.

"Hello Rachel. I see Mercedes has forced you to come along for this as well?" He greeted her, unwilling to look away from his nails which were, to his dismay, caked in dirt. Soon Mercedes had them both following her reluctantly through the jungle.

"So, what you mean to say, Kurt, is that you have no idea where were going either?" Rachel asked, wondering how their friend had managed to get them both to follow without sharing any information as to where they were going.

"No, I have no clue. I would much rather be working on my tan but I have been told I need to have some fun, and apparently this will accomplish that." He told her boredly as they followed after her.

"Oh just shut up you guys, this is going to be awesome! We're almost there." Mercedes hushed them both with a wave of her finger, and a stare in their general direction. A twig snapped under Kurt's foot as he walked, causing him to let out a sudden squeal in shock. Rachel was about to roll her eyes at him when a familiar sound was cast over her ears. Her heart started to pound in her chest in both terror and excitement.

"Here we are!" Mercedes said excitedly pulling a branch out of their bath to reveal a rush of white water. It was the waterfall Rachel and Finn had found weeks before.

"This, is what you dragged me into the middle of the jungle for?" Kurt sighed clearly unimpressed.

"H-how did you find it?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Followed the islands hottest couple." Mercedes explained with obvious pride flowing from her. Rachel stared at the girl, wide eyed. Was this her way of telling her that she knew what had transpired between her and Finn?

"Who?" She squeaked nervously awaiting the response.

"Kate and Sawyer. I swear there's something going on between those two." Rachel breathed a silent sigh of relief she didn't know she'd been holding.

"What exactly were you doing following them? That's an invasion of privacy."

"Have you seen the guy? He's a fine piece of ass."

"He really is." Kurt agreed, interrupting their conversation. "So what exactly did you have in mind once we got here?" Mercedes grinned eyeing them both. "There's no way I'm swimming in there. We have no idea what might be lurking in those waters." Rachel concurred, sharply interjecting. Obviously she wasn't actually fearsome of swimming in the waters she had been in only days' earlier, but selfishly she wanted to keep this as a place for just her and Finn.

"Oh come on you guys! Live a little! Have some adventure, who knows what we might find." Mercedes argued. Rachel was about to express just how much she had lived the last time she was here, but a lump formed in her throat rendering her speechless. Her eyes widened and a rush of emotion overcame her as she stared at the waterfall.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Kurt asked hurrying over to her aide, placing a hand on her shoulder. As the tears began to well in her eyes she nodded sharply, before snapping out of her trance.

"I need to go." She whispered before turning around and running in the direction they had came from. Mercedes cast an awaked glace at Kurt before opening her mouth to speak,

"Well that was weird."

\o/

Rachel had stopped running the moment she realized that she was running to Finn. She wasn't exactly sure when she had started turning to him for everything, but at the moment he wanted nothing to do with her. As a result she found herself sitting on a stump in the middle of the jungle sobbing her eyes out. She let out a loud hic-cup that shook her entire body to the core. A loud rustle of leaves in the distance caused her to stop crying for a moment and listen.

"Kurt? Mercedes?" She asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. No response. "You guys can come out now…" Nothing. Confused, Rachel eyed the gather of leaves which were moving steadily. "Anybody?"

"Rach?" Someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. She turned around to be greeted by Kurt and Mercedes.

"What the hell was that about girl?" Mercedes asked.

"Shh!" Rachel brought her finger to her lips, hushing them both with a gesture at the leaves. "There's something back there." The three stopped and stared at the rustling leaves for what seemed like hours. Suddenly they stopped moving and the three let out a high intensity breath of relief.

"Well, glad that _thing_ is gone." Kurt gasped, taking a step forward. "Can we please go back to the beach now? I told you cedes, the jungle is just a bad idea." Mercedes nodded in agreement, as she began to follow him. Rachel however didn't move, something in her core telling her to stay put. She was about to open her mouth to tell them to wait when something snarled loudly, causing Kurt to let out a shrill wail. Rachel pelted herself forward into Mercedes and out of the pathway of the animal, which was charging through the rough foliage. Giving Mercedes a nudge forward Rachel yelled "Run!" hoping that it would be enough to get them moving. The three took off, running with the wild boar on their tails. As they ran Rachel glanced down, noticing a streak of blood on her shirt. Confused she looked at Mercedes, who had a stream of blood on her back.

"Mercedes, are you okay?" She yelled as she attempted to catch her breath.

"You mean other than that we're about to become pig food?" She retorted.

"Its just…you're bleeding."

"What? Oh my god! I'm going to die." Mercedes panted dramatically.

"In here!" Kurt yelled, pulling his friends into a bushel of trees that would hopefully hide them from the wild boar. An instant silence came over them as the three huddled together. In the moment of silence Rachel allowed her eyes to wander over their hiding place. She let out a silent gasp when she realized that this was the same place Finn had found during the storm the other day.

FLASHBACK:

Quietly she stepped into the tree, reaching to pull a plastered strand of hair off her face. Finn gave her a gentle nudge forward, so he too could get out of the down pour.

"There are a lot of little coves on this island, huh?" He grinned at her, enveloping her in his arms. "You're shaking like a leaf."

"It's cold." She whispered, unable to bring her eyes to his. Finn slipped his hands under her shirt, hoping that the warmth of his hands would help her to stop shivering. Wrapping his arms tighter around her he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Hey Finn?" She asked, pulling away from him abruptly.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?" He asked curiously. Rachel bit her lip, nervousness radiating from her petite body. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

She nodded, fumbling with her hair anxiously. Sensing her fear he reached forward, pulling her into his arms as gently as he could. Basking in the comfort of his arms she allowed herself a few moments there before forcing herself to speak.

"You remember a few weeks ago…the waterfall." She whispered the last part, almost embarrassed to bring it up. He grinned down at her slyly,

"How could I forget?" He asked, placing a quick peck on the bridge of her nose. Rachel looked up at him, dreading what she knew was to come next.

"I think I'm pregnant." The moment the words left her mouth she felt his body tense against her, and she pushed herself away from him in response. She started at him, looking deep into his eyes in attempt to read him. "Finn, say something."

"You are, or you think you are?" He asked, pacing the small shelter anxiously.

"Finn, were on a deserted island how exactly to you expect me to find out for sure?"

"Well, I don't know, but why bother forcing me to worry about this unless you know for sure!" Angrily he slapped his hands together, as if to prove a point.

"Worry you about it?" She yelled, unable to believe what she was hearing. "I've been going crazy with worry about this since that day at the waterfall, and you're upset because I'm bringing it to your attention?"

"Well yeah! As you know I don't exactly have the best track record with this kind of stuff." Rachel knew what he was referring to immediately.

"Oh my god Finn, what the hell does this have to do with Quinn? Are you saying that I'm lying to you about this? Newsflash Finn, I'm not Quinn and I would never use you the way she did!" Finn stared at her grumpily.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying I don't know how to deal with this kind of stuff, so why put it all on me until you know for sure?" He screamed back. Rachel glared at him, brown eyes wide with rage.

"You did a pretty good job of dealing with it when it was Quinn!" Finn was about to respond, but Rachel caught him off, with another yell. "You know what Finn, don't talk to me again until you're ready to be an adult about this."

With that she turned, leaving the shelter and returning to the storm. Finn wanted to yell after her, but found himself speechless. Frustrated he slid down the tree and onto the ground, where he threw his head back against the rough bark in irritation.

END FLASHBACK.

A/N: That's all for now! Next up: Well…I'm not actually going to tell you, because next chapter will be a scene that's been playing in my mind of weeks. (Months?) Also, I would totally love it if we could make it to 100 reviews with this chapter! So give me some love and make my dreams come true!


	14. Be My Baby

A/N: Hey all! Just a quick shout out to all my reviewers! You all are fabulous! THANK YOU all for making me dreams of reaching 100 reviews a reality last chapter! That totally made my day!

Chapter 14: Be My Baby

"In here!" Kurt yelled, pulling his friends into a bushel of trees that would hopefully hide them from the wild boar. An instant silence came over them as the three huddled together. In the moment of silence Rachel allowed her eyes to wander over their hiding place. She let out a silent gasp when she realized that this was the same place Finn had found during the storm the other day.

The snorting of the boar sniffing them out could be heard as it brushed its nose against the ground in an attempt to find them. The teenagers stood frozen in silence, casting nervous glances at one another. Rachel was pressed against Mercedes, her stomach touching the spot where her friend had been brushed by the boar. She could feel the pool of blood growing ever so slowly and worry was growing by the second. Briefly she wondered if the boar might be attracted to the scent of blood but when the snorting from outside stopped and they heard the animal leave she guessed not.

"Are you guys okay?" Kurt asked, his voice more feminine then ever from fear. Rachel nodded, but turned to look at Mercedes seriously.

"Can I take a look at your back?" She asked. "Maybe we can do something to stop the bleeding until we get back to camp."

Mercedes nodded obviously fearful. Biting her lip Rachel leaned forward, grasping the blood stained shirt. She drew in a deep, bracing herself for what she was about to see. As she lifted the shirt a look of unexplainable confused passed over her face.

"What?" Kurt asked walking over to take a look. The two exchanged a nervous glance.

"You guys are killing me. Is it that bad?" She hollered, attempting to twist around to see. Rachel pulled the shirt back down abruptly covering the completely untouched skin.

"You're absolutely fine. Not a mark." She whispered.

"Oh thank God!" Mercedes grinned, raising her hands in the air for dramatic effect. After a moment of victory the black girls rejoicing subsided as a realization set it. "Wait a minute, if I'm ok then…" She turned to look at Rachel who was staring intensely at the patch of blood on her shirt. Rachel lowered her hands slowly, gently lifting the hem.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kurt mumbled averting his eyes as fast as he could. Mercedes let out a low gasp. Across the left side of Rachel's stomach were three dark claw marks. Rachel inhaled sharply, wondering why she hadn't been able to feel it until now. Tears sprang to her eyes for the second time that day as she was filled with a kind of fear she had never before experienced.

"We need to get back to camp. Now." She stated, trying to keep her resolve strong and fear unnoticed. Without anymore words she hurried in the direction they had come from with Kurt and Mercedes on her heals.

"Hold on just a second girl!" Mercedes called, grabbing her friend by the arm. "Let's try to stop the bleeding first." Rachel shook her head desperately, the need to get back to camp intensifying.

"We have to get back as soon as possible!" She protested, trying to push them away and keep moving down the path. However Kurt reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Look Rachel," He began, "If you keep bleeding like that it will be worse for you in the long run." Rachel nodded, resisting the temptation to tell them that it wasn't her she was worried about. Kurt took off his Marc Jacobs jacket and twisted it around Rachel's waist as a makeshift bandage. The jacket was a sacrifice which was not lost on her. "Okay, let's go now." He said with a curt nod.

"Thank you Kurt." She whispered as the three started walking through the thick foliage of the jungle once again. They moved slower than usual, the ever growing pain in Rachel's stomach causing walking to be difficult.

"Do you want us to get Finn once we get back?" Mercedes asked. Rachel scrunched up her face and shook her head no. She didn't bother mentioning that she suspected part of him would be happy about this.

"What happened between you guys anyways? I mean, one minute you guys are inseparable and the next you won't even look at each other."

"And don't you even try to tell me that it just wasn't working out." Kurt interjected, "I had to live with that guy and if he wasn't eating he was talking about you. That guy is seriously whipped."

"It's a deplorable situation, and I don't really feel like discussing it any further." She was almost cold in her response, but the fear of revealing something she wasn't yet ready to be open about took over in the moment.

"Well, excuse us for caring!" Kurt replied almost hurt. He took a long stride forward and crashed straight into Rachel who had suddenly stopped moving. "Are you okay Rach?"

She held up her hand to silence him as she tried to work through the sudden wave of nausea that had taken over her body. Rachel closed her eyes, breathing as deeply as possible. However the realization that it was going to go away on its own sent her running towards the nearest bush.

"Oh god, we really need to get you to that doctor." Mercedes cried out as she reached forward to help her friend. "Kurt lets go!" Kurt grimaced; the sight of Rachel being sick had sent him dry heaving in the nearest bush and his stomach was still in great unease. Mercedes put her arm around Rachel's shoulders, offering her support if she needed it. The three began to walk again, this time focusing solely on their quick return.

A short while later they found themselves back on the beach. Kurt, who claimed to feel disgusting from his dry heaving episode, ran off to clean up as soon as they had returned. This left Mercedes to get Rachel to the Dr. Sheppard. Her arm still around her shoulders she led her to the doctor's tent.

"Dr. Sheppard?" Mercedes called out, tightening her grip on Rachel who was beginning to droop against her. The nausea had been replaced by an extreme exhaustion, which no matter how much she tried to fight only got worse.

"Come in." A voice called out, allowing the two teenaged girls to enter the tent. With one glance at Rachel he was at her side, helping her to lie down on the bed. "What happened?"

"We had a run in with a boar." Mercedes reached forward, lifting Rachel's shirt just enough so that Jack could see the wounds on her stomach. "Do you want me to stay Rach?" Rachel shook her head firmly, almost asking the other girl to leave. Mercedes nodded, giving a gentle squeeze of Rachel's shoulder before turning to leave the room.

"You're building up quite the track record here." Dr. Sheppard noted, as he moved to get a closer look at the girl. Rachel nodded; it wasn't lost on her that she had been hurt more than anyone else since they had arrived on the island.

\o/

Once again Finn found himself staring out at the ocean moodily. It had been hours ago that he had seen Rachel disappear into the jungle with Kurt and Mercedes. To say that he was a little bit jealous that it wasn't him going with her was an understatement. Finn dropped his head into his arms in frustration. He knew he had overreacted about her news, but his pride was holding him back from going and talking to her. As he sat there a pair of arms snaked their way around his neck from behind, the body of whom they belonged to pressing itself up against his back.

"So now that you are loud mouth are on the fritz, you want to get some action?" A husky voice whispered in his ear.

"Buzz off Santana." He spat, stiffening his body uncomfortably.

"Oh come on Finn. You know you want it. Like that midget would ever put out; it must have been a while for you." Angrily Finn pushed her off him causing her to fall to the ground with the thud.

"I said buzz off." He repeated, turning to look at her. Instead she reached forward, running fingers down his bicep.

"Oh come on! Revenge is sweet, and what she did must be pretty bad for you not to be with her at a time like this." Finn turned sharply at her words, grabbing the girl by her arms.

"At a time like what?" He asked. Santana let out a short laugh.

"Oh my god this is too good! You mean you haven't heard?"

"What happened Santana?" He asked eagerly looking her in the eyes desperately.

"I don't know; something about a bear or something. She's with Dr. Sheppard now." Finn let go of Santana, and took off towards the doctors shelter.

"You're welcome!" Santana called after him bitterly. Not bothering to respond to her Finn kept moving, eager to get to Rachel as fast as possible. Upon arrival he took a moment to gather himself.

"Dr. Sheppard?" He called, peaking his head through the door.

"Finn. I was expecting you sooner." The doctor gestured for him to come in, and take a seat next to the bed.

"Apparently if you have a fight with your girlfriend no one thinks it's necessary to tell you that she's hurt." He responded with obvious resentment in his voice. Jack looked at the boy apologetically.

Finn took a moment to look Rachel over, who was lying with her eyes closed on the bed, his eyes settling nervously on the gashes that ran across her stomach. The same unusual fear that Rachel had felt earlier that day took over him, startling him to his core.

"Uh – Dr. Sheppard." He nearly shrieked. Jack who had just started to stitch Rachel up stopped briefly to look at him before going back to work.

"Yes?" The doctor asked curiously. Finn looked at the doctor trying to decide what to say.

"Uh…say if someone was pregnant, and I'm not saying that she is, could, uh, what you are doing hurt the baby?" Jack stopped stitching and looked seriously at the teenager.

"Is she?"

"What?"

"Is she pregnant?" Finn smiled meekly, shrugging his shoulders.

"We don't really know for sure..."

"Well," Jack began, "I would actually be more concerned about the initial wound hurting a baby, that's a lot of pressure being put on the body, and the blood loss isn't helpful either." Finn nodded seriously as Jack continued to stitch her up.

"I freaked out when she told me." Finn admitted regretfully. "That's what our argument was about. I blamed her for worrying me. I didn't even consider how freaked out she must be." Jack nodded as he continued to work, glancing up to see Finn place a gentle hand on her forehead. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, but you guys need to be more careful." He told Finn seriously. Finn nodded in agreement, he knew the man was right. "She's going to need to rest, and I don't want her moving in case there is a baby, not until she's healed a little bit."

"Okay." Finn consented, as Jack completed the final stitches.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes." It was then that Finn noticed that Rachel had opened her eyes and was looking at him intently.

"You're forgiven." Rachel stated before Finn could open his mouth. "But only because I overheard what you said to Dr. Sheppard and I don't know how do deal with this without you."

"You heard everything?" He asked. Rachel nodded weakly, her eyelids sagging gently with tire.

"Yes, I was awake."

"I really am sorry." He whispered quietly. "If something had happened to you, I don't know what I would do." Rachel smiled up at him gently, reaching for his hand.

"Will you lay down with me?" She asked, scooting over to make room for him on the bed. Finn gladly obliged, despite that various limbs were forced to hang off of every edge in an uncomfortable manner. Moving carefully they moved so they were spooned together.

"I'm really glad you're okay." Finn smiled, placing a quick peck on her head.

"Me too…" She replied. They cast a worrisome glance at each other, neither willing to mention the other something that they were both worried was not okay.

A/N: So, I'm not really sure how I feel about the writing quality of this chapter, but I really wanted to get this chapter out. So…give me some love and tell me what you think. I really appreciate it!


	15. Lily Was Here

Hey everyone – So I am well aware that it has been over a month since my last update. Sorry about that. Life is busy, I had a case of writers block and many other things contributed to my lack of updates. However – there is one at all. I hope no one has forgotten me! Thank you all to reviewed, and offered suggestions in my state of writers block. As you see, some of them have been used! Thank you!

Chapter 15: Lily Was Here

Wiggling his toes in the soft gentle grains of the sand, Finn stood his eyes carefully fixated on the sky above him. Breathing in deeply he let out a deep sigh, as he watched the pink clouds twist and move above him. He smiled to himself – ever since coming to the island he had found himself learning to enjoy the simple things in life. Finn was about to sit down, to allow himself a more comfortable view of the sunset when he heard it. His heart fluttered at the sound. It was the laughter of the most beautiful girl he had ever known. Sunset forgotten he turned, quickly walking towards the sound. As he walked the giggling grew louder, and a smile broke free on his face.

"Lily?" He called out hopefully. The laughter stopped, but through the leaves of the bushes he caught a glimpse of her dark brown hair. "I know you're back there, silly girl!" Quickly he reached forward, brushing the branches out of the way. A frown took over his face when there was no one in the clearing he had created. Finn spun around quickly when the giggling started up again.

"There you are!" He said, crouching down so that they were near eye level. "When did you learn to stand?" The toddler grinned at him toothily, reaching out for him. Finn was about to scoop her up into his arms when, she turned and ran as fast as her little legs would take her. Despite their size difference, Finn found himself unable to keep up with her and soon found himself yelling out to find her.

"LILY!" He called desperately.

"Finn." A monotone voice said from behind him. Once again, Finn spun around on his heels. The sight in front of him sent his heart into a high speed panic.

"Tina!" He began, "Give her back to me."

"Can't. That's not really the way this works." Tina adjusted Lily on her hip and gave the little girl a gentle pat on the back. The very sight of his former classmate gave Finn the urge to run to the nearest bush and vomit. She was bleeding both from her head and her arm, flesh torn to reveal the bone. He recognized these as the wounds that had killed her just weeks ago. Lily however didn't seem to mind at all. She smiled at Tina, absently playing with a long strand of her dark hair. It was only then that he noticed that the sky around them had turned and ominous blood red, with dark clouds hanging over them.

"Please?" He whispered, reaching forward to take Lily from her. Tina stepped back.

"We have to go now." He watched, as Tina turned away from him and began to walk into the dark sky.

"Wait! Come back!" He cried out desperately hoping that they would turn back to him. Lily started laughing again, this time her attention fully fixated on Tina. "Lily! LILY!"

Finn jolted, his eyes springing open to reveal the darkness night sky. His entire body shook with uneven breaths.

"Finn?" A voice said from beside him. He didn't answer, but instead focused himself on the flickering of the stars above him. Rachel, who had been given the okay to move yesterday, lifted her body to sitting position. "Finn?" She asked again, placing her hand on his chest. The first thing she noticed when she touched him was that his shirt was damp with sweat and that his heart was beating so rapidly that she could feel it. "Are you okay?"

Swallowing deeply, Finn nodded as he raised his hand to his brow in attempt to wipe away the sweat that had gathered there. Rachel frowned at him. He was lying.

"Finn." She wondered, "What's going on? This is the 5th time this week you've woken up completely terrified."

"I'm fine." Finn responded, as firmly as his shaky breath would allow.

"Fine." Rachel huffed, as she pulled herself off the ground and stormed off as well as her still healing body would allow her. He watched as she stomped off, rolling his eyes at her childishness. Despite his irritation he ran after her when she turned towards the jungle.

"Rach!" He called. "Where are you going?" She spun around, irritation written all over her face.

"I'm going to the bathroom, if you must know."

"Oh…well, I still don't want you wandering around all by yourself!"

"Well, if you really care that much, perhaps you would care to inform me of what has been waking us up in the early hours of the mornings for the past week?" She proclaimed before stalking into the trees with her nose in the air. Finn let out a deep sigh, shoving his hands deeply into his pockets. Was she being that ridiculous? Could he really tell her? Pursing his lips together in thought he stared at the sky, hoping that the stars may answer his questions.

"Well?" A voice said from behind him. Startled he jumped around to see Rachel, arms crossed and eyes narrowed into slits.

"I've been having these dreams…" Finn began, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he knew what he was doing.

"Dreams?" She asked, looking up at him. He shrugged, and nodded.

"Dreams about…" He gestured awkwardly at her stomach, unsure of how to say what he was feeling. Before she had the chance to continue speaking, he continued. "And in these dreams the baby is up and walking, and laughing. And it's amazing. But then she runs away, and Tina grabs her and – and Tina is dead and bleeding and holding on to her. I always try to take her back, but Tina always walks away-"

"She?" Rachel whispered, looking down at her hands to prevent him from seeing the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Yeah...she. She's really pretty, Rach…and I'm afraid that she's gone." Finn gulped, tears that he had been holding in for days were suddenly threatening to fall.

"You don't think that I'm afraid? You know how I know to wake you up every night? I'm already awake. I have been lying there all night, just thinking that there might be this kid, rotting inside of me – and it's my fault." Her voice nearly disappeared at the end of the sentence, making it barely audible above the waves.

"It's not your fault Rachel." Finn's voice cracked, unsure of what else to do. Quietly he reached forward, pulling her close to him. Rachel looked up at him. The moon was reflecting off of tears that were streaming down his face.

"Look, we don't even know if there was a baby to begin with." Rachel said, despite knowing that they both instinctively knew that there was one. "We just, have to find a way to figure out if it's okay." Finn nodded, wrapping his hands around the back of her head gently.

"Right. We'll find a way."

A/N: Okay, so thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I now have an outline written out, which should help make updates more frequent. On the other hand, on May 4th, I'm going to Africa for a month…I am going to try and get at least one more chapter up before I go!

Please review everyone. Reviews are like Chocolate.


End file.
